R For Revolution
by IJustWantToWriteAGoodStory
Summary: Society was made as a place where heroes would have all the power they wished for. It was a system heavily flawed from the start, but people wouldn't do anything to change it for the better. That was until a young boy named Izuku Midoriya suffered a great loss from an act of supposed heroism that changed him greatly. Changed him so that he would change the world...in a revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**R For Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 _Whether a person is a hero, civilian, villain, or antihero, one thing is true for each and every one of them….each and every one them have an origin. A story, one that can be made into a film or written in a single sentence. One that can be retold time after time for people to hear about._

 _Every person has a starting point, one where they can grow, expand,or simply to fade into irrelevance...a point that other people can see. In a story, there is a beginning, there is a middle, and there most certainly is an end...this is true for most things, yet there are also exceptions to this._

 _Ever so often, there will be an individual who falls outside the pre-determined border of acceptability. One who changes the way people see each other and the world around them. A person that arises to challenge the very idea of the things that people hold so dear….Maybe they are nothing more than a kid who wanted to change the world things were and did things in order so others wouldn't have to suffer the same injustice that they did…Perhaps the being in question would be better understood after a bit of an explanation…._

 _This being was born with the name of Izuku Midoriya and would be classified as quirkless from the young tender age of four. He would be treated terribly like more people of quirkless nature were often treated and would go on to suffer terrible abuse from his classmates. Everyday would only serve as a reminder of what terrible he was being treated in school and how his mother at home couldn't do anything to change this no matter how hard she tried, hugs and love had a limit too...then one day something happened to his home…_

 _One faithful day a villain attack would occur...a hero would attempt to stop the villain for the money that it brought him as well as the fame….but the villain knew better than to fight the hero in an environment where he could lose….so he fought him on top of the apartment building where hundreds of people resided and where Izuku Midoriya lived with his mother…_

 _The fight was long and overdrawn...the villain knew that he couldn't win nor get away...so he began to do the only thing that he could do….he began destroying the building under him in order to attempt to get the hero to try to save the civilians instead of fighting him….but the hero wanted the glory of winning far more….so people died...mothers died….mothers to little boys who had been previously declared as quirkless by doctors who cared very little for the matter…and that was the final straw for the little boy…._

 _He had seen a hero who he admired fight in order to get fame instead of save innocents….he saw that this society of heroes wasn't what it should be...it was unfair, it reeked of injustice all the way to its roots….it needed to be changed, needed to be made anew by someone who wouldn't allow this to continue…but he was much too weak to do it himself at that moment...he would have to train, get stronger and learn more if he wanted a chance at fixing the problem presented here...and obviously he wouldn't be able to get the help that he wanted while remaining in Japan...he needed to find his help elsewhere..._

* * *

 **Some Years Later:**

Izuku Midoriya drew very little attention as he came off the fishing boat that he had hitched a ride from back in the middle of the ocean. It had been several long hard days at sea and now he was grateful to have his feet on land where he could stand without being tipped to one side or the other. The noise that his shoes made against the dock was a sound that he hadn't heard in quite a while so it was interesting having it enter his ears once more.

He'd been found almost a week ago on a small rowing boat slowly making his way back in the direction of Japan. He was simply rowing calmly when he was spotted, calmly making his way across the ocean on nothing but a row boat. His rescuers had found it extremely odd how he had made it so far from the coast just by rowing, going sow many hundreds miles from any land….but they'd seen stranger things in their time at sea so they chose not to question it too much...

The boy paid them no mind however and continued rowing until they came after him with their motorized boat and brought him aboard to where the sailors told him several times that he was crazy. Besides this they gave him a set of fresh clothes and a warm meal, along with a bed that would be his until they reached land.

"Yes...I suppose that rowing back home would seem quite silly…." The boy said this in an empty tone as he stared at nothing in particular….it was a bit unsettling for the crew but they only had to be around him for those few moments of introduction and then it was all back to business.

As soon as they reached a port he got off, taking all his belongings with him which he had stored safely in a simple, green, wooden case with a handle for him to carry around like a suitcase. He didn't want to bother them anymore than he already had, believing that taking him this far was good enough. Besides, he'd planned on making the journey by himself so this was a speeding up of his plans…

* * *

The young Midoriya walked along the empty streets in his tattered green hoodie which one of the crew member's had gifted to him after seeing the lack of warmth clothing that he was wearing. It was a warm and the color brought him comfort so he couldn't help but accept it, but he made sure to compensate the member for his troubles with some money that he'd had off hand.

At this particular moment he was searching for a place that he would be able to call his own. There had to be a place in which he could remain and sleep for the night, if only just for a few minutes of sleep so that he could regain some of his energy. He'd have to look for more permanent housing tomorrow when things would undoubtedly be open and available for him to use to their best capabilities.

 _The streets are so filthy….were they always this way….I don't recall some of this destruction...maybe the hero activity has been on the rise and with how heroes are treated in this society it's no wonder there's so much damage here….things here look interesting…._

The young boy looked around at the downtown buildings that he could possibly reside in…making a list of pros and cons for every building that looked to be somewhat livable...that's when he saw the empty beer factory to his right...a gate was placed around the building and it seemed to have been abandoned for some time…parts of the building seemed to have been blasted off while a few of the windows seemed to have had rocks thrown through them…

Izuku stared at the building for a second before he jumped cleanly over the fence and landed quietly over the side. He smiled to himself as he came to one of the doors and picked its lock open with ease, allowing himself access to the inside of the building.

It had been awhile since he had a place to call home but this place would do just fine…. for all intents and purposes once he placed it under his name it would be a perfect place to call home….or perhaps he would have to use a false name since he wasn't sure that he could legally acquire this place. Either way, by tomorrow this building would be under his control and he would be able to put some of his funds into use in order to probably make use of it in order for further profits. After all, who didn't want to own their own beer factory….

Izuku went into the office of the building and set down his things on the dusty desk. He opened the green case and pulled out a candle which he carried with him wherever he went in order to soothe nerves. Lighting it, he sat down and closed his eyes trying to plan out what he was going to do in the next few days no that he was in his country of origin. It had been quite a while since he'd last left….he needed to do some research to figure out what he'd missed and how he could begin working on his plan to rework society….everything was going to begin soon enough…

 _Don't worry mom….I won't forget about you….not now, not ever..._

* * *

 **AN: Hello reader! I was very interested in writing something that had Izuku not being a powerhouse and have him be more of a quirkless hero who uses his more trained skills to get things done. It's not so much hero Deku as much as it is anti-hero Deku since I think those are quite rare on the site. Anyway, this will be updated again later when I get an idea of what I want to do with it and how much people want to read about this...so until next time...Toodles!**


	2. The Two Sides of the Coin

**R For Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

Waking up well before the sun rose, Izuku began his day earlier than most people did. He'd grown accustomed to this, knowing that it was to improve himself and overall would make his mission an easier one. The sun would be up in about two hours so he needed to get his training out of the way before he went on with the rest of his day.

He picked himself up from the ground and grabbed a piece of bread from the inside of his green wooden case. It had been his sole source of food while he had been rowing his boat across the ocean, but he'd found himself liking the food ore and more.

After he received the sufficient amount of food, the Young Midoriya began his morning exercise. Today he thought it would be interesting to see how he could use this abandoned equipment in his morning routine. Probably serve him well enough for mobility training and the likes.

"Well Izuku, stop thinking and get to it, you won't improve just by standing here." Thus he began his morning exercises within the confines of the factory, something that was new and fun for him.

* * *

After completing his morning routine, the boy pulled out a small computer from his case and sat crossed legged on the floor once more. He wanted to buy this building by the end of the day and he simply didn't want to wait for too long, so he decided that this would be the best time to counterfeit some documents.

Izuku's hands flew across the keyboard and smiled as he pulled up the proper paperwork which he would need to 'sign' and get the bank to sign as well in order for him to receive ownership of the building.

"Well Izuku, it looks like you are going to need to get yourself a nice suit and the likes before you go out into the world, buying yourself a house wouldn't be a terrible idea either…" He began talking to himself as a list began to form in his mind. Being away from society for so long would require a while for him to adjust to, but it was going to be an unavoidable step.

He shut the computer after an hour of looking for information that would be useful for him. The boy sighed and put the computer back inside the case, he wouldn't need it for a while for awhile. Though if he was going to go out into the world he couldn't go unarmed, that had been one of the first lessons that he'd been taught when his training began.

"Always have at least five hidden weapons and two easily visible weapons, if the opponent takes away your visible weapons then they won't try to search for any more…" He continued his self-talking as he began to pull out several light-weight weapons from the inside of the case.

He hid a few small blades along his belt, placed an easily accessible wrist blade on each side, put a collapsible bow and arrows in his pocket, and used his hair to hide two thin blades that appeared to be more like needles….then after hiding his concealed weapons, Izuku strapped a light sword on his back and placed his hoodie on top of it. Overall, he looked like nothing more than an ordinary boy…

To add a finishing touch, Izuku went over to the case and pulled out a small black box. After opening it, he saw several small glass vials with liquids of different color within them. He picked one with a light purple hue to it and pocketed it, making sure it was secure before he stopped paying attention to it.

"Ok Izuku...go seize the day….show them what you can do..." He stared at the mirror across from him for a second before he closed his case and brought it with him. He would leave it in a good hiding spot before heading out for the day."Leave no trace of you ever being here…" Thus he was off to go and do what needed to be done…

* * *

His first stop was a clothing shop, or a tailor's would be a more accurate description of what it was. He needed to get himself a suit and this place was by far the fanciest place that was around. It even had a royalty theme going with it, having it sign traced in gold for all to see.

The boy entered silently without alerting the owner inside, making it quite a shock when Izuku made his way to the front desk without the slightest noise. He simply tapped the bell that was in the front desk and watched as the man who read a book looked up suddenly.

"Hello I require a suit, could I ask for your assistance?" This Izuku Midoriya spoke with confidence that was previously non-existent. He never stuttered now, it was a habit that he made sure to kill at the first chance that he could. If it didn't help him, then it certainly harmed him.

"I'm sorry son! You see...these suits here cost a pretty penny and I'm afraid that they might be a bit outside of your price range…" Izuku expected this as his age would be his biggest obstacle in his reintegration of society, it also probably didn't help that his clothes were a bit worn at the moment. He had forgotten just how little credit he was given.

"I beg to differ, as long as these suits are up to my specifications then I'm willing to pay any price…" The green haired boy kept his tone even to ensure that he wasn't misunderstood. "Also, I can ensure you that my current wardrobe is only due to my recent arrival from a fishing trip, I didn't want to ruin any nice clothing so I brought these instead…"

The tailor nodded at this, feeling more and more comfortable with the boy the longer that he spoke with him. His voice had a tone that was a bit like honey in how pleasant it was to hear and his manners were superb. He just wanted to make sure that the boy understood everything about this store.

"Are you aware that you will be required to pay up front and at full price? We aren't known to bargain with anyone…" Izuku smiled and nodded at this pleasantly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a checkbook.

"Of course, why would I expect differently. So how much would it be for two fully tailored for size, bullet proof, fire proof, water repellent suits, in forest green and black?" He began filling out the appropriate information when the tailor told him and Izuku handed over the check over with such an elegant signature that impressed even the tailor…

"If this goes through then you can expect to pick up your suits in three weeks time...just allow me to get your measurements first…" Izuku complied to all his request, never giving him a reason to question any of the weapons on his body, not that he saw any of them, Izuku was very careful about that.

* * *

Before he knew what happened, all measurements were done and the boy was allowed to go out on his own. Izuku took the opportunity as a chance to examine the downtown area of this town and figure out where things were. He would need to know this city like the back of his hand to ensure maximum efficiency…

He also needed to see what crime was like in this part of town, and every part of town. Once he knew that, well then he'd have a full understanding of use how the city operated. At that point he would be able to truly maneuver the city however he liked.

"Yo stupid kid! Move it!" An individual in front of him called out to him in an overconfident voice which Izuku disliked instantly. "Didn't you hear me….I said move it!" Izuku had truthfully heard this would be criminal the entire time, but he wanted to see just what breed of villains people had become.

The boy followed the instruction of what Izuku assumed to be a male in his late teens. The quirk was very easily an emitter quirk as the boy appeared to be producing some type of flames from his hands. It would be a very easy one to deal with, he just wanted to know why he did this…

"Why would you attempt to rob or hurt someone who has wronged you in no form or way?" This question confused the would be mugger and frustrated him, making him play right into Izuku's expectation.

"Because, I can't be a hero since my quirk isn't strong enough...so the only other way I could use my quirk was to be a villain, a criminal...I wanted to be famous! You don't understand!" The male continued going on and on, but Izuku had lost all attention for the poor misguided soul...

Izuku sighed at this and slowly began to walk away from the man, disappointment at what his response had been. He would have left him alone, allowed him to continue being a sad, sad creature all on his own time. That was until he tried to attack Izuku with a ball of fire…

The boy knew that it was coming from the reflection of the mirror he held in his hand. He wanted to give the guy a chance, he really did. He had hoped that this society would have fixed itself somehow while he'd been away, but hope only got people so far…

He ducked the ball of fire easily and realized that he felt merciful today, today wasn't a day for blood, much of it anyway. Thus he pulled the needle like blade from his hair and threw it with such precision at the male's wrist. This was followed by a scream of pain as the blade went into the man's arm and severed his ulnar nerve...causing loss of strength in his hand and other such consequences. Like he'd said, he was feeling merciful, and crippling conditions for life was merciful in his book…

Izuku went back to retrieve his weapon, after all he wasn't sloppy. When he did, he looked his attempted mugger in the eye and whispered a few words which brought an intense shaking to the man. He then pulled out his needle from the man's arm, cleaned it, and put it back into his hair. After all of this was done, the quirkless boy saw no more reason to stay and he went on to continue as he wished fit, but not before handing the 'villain' a few bills that he had with him.

* * *

"Ah Izuku...this world hasn't changed at all...what a shame…" The young teen felt slightly saddened by his encounter with the young quirked individual. Sad to see how things had actually gotten worse since his departure all those years ago.

There was so much damage to this society that he didn't know where to start, didn't know which head of the hydra to cut off first. With each problem that he figured a solution for, another problem arose to take its place making his life harder than it needed to be.

After a few hours of his traveling through the city and finding all those problems, Izuku decided that he was in need of a small break. Spotting a small ice-cream shop, he began making his way there in order to eat something that had been out of his body for years.

Entering the shop, Izuku took in the entirety of the shop and all possible escape routes as well as entrance points as he was accustomed to do. He'd been trained so that this only required a few seconds and disguised it as if he was looking at the menu, a trick he'd learned long ago.

"Hello, would you please give me one scoop of mint chip ice-cream?" Izuku's proper speaking was a bit shocking to the person standing behind the counter, but they took the order and handed Izuku the ice-cream that he had ordered.

He left without any other interaction and took a seat on a park bench, trying to think about anything that he could, allowing his muttering to get the better of himself.

"The paperwork is all filled out for the building I stayed in last night, the bank account has been set for quite a while and they don't know what to expect about me...I should go and buy some casual clothing in attempt to fit in with the rest of society, and also go find a house which will be quite easy as I'm only one person and I don't require much…" He kept going for a while and was just barely able to catch a glimpse of a hero entering the park premises.

To this, Izuku simply smiled and began heading away from the hero, wanting to see what he would do. It was almost like a game to the young boy, wanting to see how these heroes would act, or react to his actions. Please do make my day hero, I want to see how the other side has changed since I've been gone. Maybe they've changed for the better, maybe it's only the villains that have worsened.

"Excuse me kid! Can you stop for a second, I have a few questions?" Izuku turned around and looked at what seemed to be a young hero fresh off from being a sidekick, still not fully aware of the other side to this game. He wore a purple suit with a large O printed on his chest, with the texture of an octopus tentacle.

"Of course! If I may ask, what is the problem here?" He brought confusion into his voice which the hero took as real, however Izuku's acting was anything but that. When Izuku came into the park, he made sure that it was mostly empty, now the two of them were the only people within the premises.

"Yes, so you see, earlier today there was an incident where a civilian was attacked and crippled by a young male wearing a green hoodie. I was just patrolling when I came across you, so i wanted to ask a handful of questions if you don't mind…" Aperantly this hero didn't know any better than to try to apprehend a potentially deadly threat all by himself.

"If by civilian you mean mugger with a fire quirk, then yes I may have come across him earlier today as I was leaving a tailor's shop. He then proceeded to threateing me into an alleyway, here I took action and made sure that he couldn't do the same to anyone else in the future…." The hero's eyes grew as the green-haired boy went on with his side of the story.

This was odd to the hero who's quirk was still unknown to the quirkless individual but he'd find it soon enough from analysis. The hero was trying to think of a way to handle this kid from the previously given statement. He didn't appear to have a particularly strong quirk, but he was deadly nonetheless.

The young man had told him the words that had been whispered to him earlier by this same boy. 'Go and find a hero, tell them that I like to eat ice-cream in park benches and then you should tell them that I don't particularly like heroes and to be wary, but also to be smart. Now run along, I have things to do…'

At first he had thought that the tale was completely fabricated, but this kid had something about him that scared him deeply. Even as a hero coming this close to him made him fear for his safety. This is why he needed to capture him quickly and bring him in for questioning with the least amount of property damage possible.

"Pardon, may I be allowed to leave now, I really must be heading home." Izuku put up the act of the innocent child here and allowed a few seconds for a response before going further. "My guardians are waiting for me back one and I don't want them to be cross with me." Here is where the hero decided to interject and regretted it almost instantly.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to leave until you have been properly processed. If you could please…" He didn't finished as the quirkless boy gently set down his ice-cream, which was in a cup, on the bench he'd been sitting on. The hero took this as a threat and began using his quirk believing that the boy was getting ready to atack him.

This hero's quirk was one that was called 'tentacle' which allowed him the ability to tune his limbs into tentacle like appendages which could grow to insane sizes. His plan had been to wrap up the boy quickly with one hand and bring him in quickly and efficiently. That was the plan, but how it turned out was another story.

As the boy set down his cup, the first tentacle attack came in and Izuku was ready for this, he wanted this to happen. He'd wanted to fight a hero since he was a small boy, now he was getting his wish, though not with the audience that he had wanted.

He jumped out of the way using nothing but his own skill. The amount of training that he'd put in was the reason that this fight was in his favor. The sad thing was that this hero didn't know that yet.

He began with a quick throw of his hair needle at the male's cheek which was just enough to prick him, allowing him to recognize that Izuku had more skill than he was given credit for. Yet he didn't give him the proper amount of caution, this was a mistake.

Still trying to keep his distance, the boy grabbed the small blades that were on his belt and began throwing them at deadly speeds. Each one seemed to go to one appendage but instead ended up being a distraction for the one that came next. One would go for his face, but three would pierce his legs, several more would make their way into his tentacles and cause him mass amounts of pain. Nothing seemed to go in the hero's favor.

The hero who was called 'the Octopus' now realized the mistake that he had made in attempting his capture of this young teen all on his own. Now that he was caught in deep combat with the kid he had no other option but to win under any circumstances. This, however, played right into Izuku's plan, making his opponent sloppy was always a fun thing to do.

Now, the hero lashed out violently at him, not looking so interested in the capture of Izuku any more. He'd gotten desperate, and was playing right into Izuku's attacks, allowing him to set the terms of combat. It was simply a bit sad seeing hero incapable of acting as they should.

He threw a handful more of his belt hidden blades before he decided to stop having fun and actually do what needed to be done. He smiled quietly to himself and reached into his hoodie, taking a deep hold of his blade, waiting for the right moment to strike. Though Izuku hated being clique, he had chosen to use a katana as his main melee weapon due to how useful it was, and it was just a pretty cool weapon to say that he could use.

He waited for one second, two seconds, and on the third he pulled out the light blade. The young hero didn't see this until it was too late and us was unable to stop his attack, giving the kid full access to his limbs. The boy in response wasted no time in acting and began making small cuts as quickly as he could while nearing himself to the hero's body.

His plan here was humiliation, nothing but the complete & total humiliation of this hero. To serve as a lesson in the future of what a hero should be, after all today he felt quite merciful. As he neared, the cuts that he added became deeper and deeper, making the man behind the mask more and more worried.

In his time as a sidekick he'd been feared by the criminal population and had always been able to handle whatever was thrown in his direction. Even when he started out as a hero, the encounters he had always went his way. He didn't see why this one was any different, it shouldn't have been.

As Izuku came face to face with the hero, he made a swing towards his face, wanting to see his face before he ended this. The sword cut right through the mask piercing a small bit of the skin making a thing line from the bottom of the right eye to the tip of the left lip.

At this, the Octopus fell backwards and grabbed his face in pain, his hand going back to their normal shape, covered in small & large cuts. He looked at Izuku in horror as he looked at himself and couldn't help but wonder how this was possible. It shouldn't have been possible, he should've won.

"I know that you are having quite a difficult time coping with your loss, but I want to be the first to tell you that things aren't all bad. You can use this as an opportunity to learn from your mistakes and improve, but now that you have a general idea of who I am, I cannot allow you to get off scot free." Here Izuku grabbed the small purple vial from his pocket and poured it down the hero's throat, covering his mouth and nose so that he was forced to swallow.

He waited for a full five seconds before he continued explaining his situation to the hero. It wasn't like he was going to go and tell someone, not that he could. Izuku just wanted a person to talk to and this would serve as his best chance.

"What I forced you to drink is a fast acting poison that should be strong to put you in a coma for at least a couple months. I have a plan to fix this heroic society, you see….the way things are set up just don't work. I'm here to change that, I hope that you can understand that. Also I want to tell you that I appreciate you for giving me that fight, I was craving for something like that…" Izuku finished thanking the hero and then he was unconscious, on his way into the coma that the boy had told him about.

After making sure that the hero was completely out of it, The young anti-hero made his way to collect his weapons quickly. He counted each one twice to make sure that nothing was missing and cleaned it as he placed it back in its concealed place. He was very deadly, but that didn't make him any less careful.

Before he continued on with the rest of his activities, the boy sat down next to the unconscious, bleeding, and broken body of the hero. He picked up his ice-cream that was just beginning to melt and consumed it with glee. He'd earned this ice-cream, and he was going to eat it before anyone else interrupted him. This was a pretty good mint chip ice-cream, so he was going to give it the attention that it needed.

* * *

That afternoon was a very traumatic one for the young heroes and sidekicks working out of the Octupus agency. Just as they were getting out for the day, they were greeted by the broken form of their boss lying in the front of the building. They instantly broke into panic, but were able to get their mentor to the hospital, wondering who could have done something like this.

In all their time working in his agency, never had they come across a threat that they couldn't fight against. Every time they came out on top, it was just the way that things were. Well up until now that was…..

The media caught air of this and went to investigate once they heard about it, though no media organization was able to get a statement, they all knew what happened. There was a new player trying to join the game, and they had made themselves known by this first attack. Would be successful in making their way into the game? Only time would be able to tell them that. Until then, they would simply have to wait and see like everyone else.

This new player didn't care much for the news, instead he began making his way into his new home which he had bought right after dropping off the calamari at the office. He'd felt a bit restless and really wanted a good place to rest tonight, thus he bought himself a housewarming one does.

It was a pretty good house with three rooms, a kitchen, two restrooms, a basement, an attic, a living room, and a study which Izuku liked very much. It had everything that he needed and a few things that he wanted which was just perfect. The study would be a place that he would use quite often if he knew himself.

He'd bought the house and the old beer factory earlier in the day with little trouble. The signing was simple, quick and quiet which Izuku appreciated immensely. He'd have to furnish this place later to keep up appearances but right now it was good.

He fell back into his seated position as he put back his tools for the day back in his wooden case. Now that he had several empty rooms he could probably use one of them to store his weapons. Maybe he could even go to that Swedish furniture store and get tons of shelves and lamps. It had been a while since he'd bought any sort of material goods so he'd probably treat himself this time more than wa needed.

"Today was a good day Izuku, you did good today." He opened his computer and stared at the headline that he'd been hoping to read, **'New Player Joins Game of Heroes and Villains?'** It was perfect, it was what he wanted, today was indeed a good day. "But tomorrow will be better…"

With that last statement, the boy continued his work, he needed to keep up the work to make his dream a reality. He didn't know it yet, but on the outside the last winds of Winter were blowing away, making room for the first blossoms of Spring.

* * *

 **AN:Thanks to everyone who read and showed any form of support last time when I uploaded the first chapter, its good to see that there is an audience who wants to read a story of this sort. Thanks to all the people who went out of their way and helped me with ideas for the future and offered additional reading material for inspiration which I really appreaciated.**

 **Setting up the timeline, this chapter currently takes place before Izuku would have gone into UA. There will still be a connection to the school, but it won't be what people expect, unless you are extremely good at making obscure guesses.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter Izuku saw how the two sides of of the heroics world have changed since he's been gone and has gotten an even stronger inspiration to change the world for the better. The small part of him dealing with people is to show how he feels disconnected from society after being away from it for so long.**

 **The last thing that I want to point out is that Izuku's training won't be revealed for at least a few more chapters to help keep Izuku's time away more mysterious to everyone. Just know that this Izuku is not thee same one from the manga/anime and he's willing to take more drastic measures for what we wants.**

 **That's going to be all for this time but thank you for the support and everything! Toodles!**


	3. The Backlash

**R For Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **Chapter 3: The Backlash**

After having a night with plenty of rest, the young anti-hero by the name of Izuku Midoriya woke from his slumber at the desk that he had been working at late last night. He rarely fell asleep while working on a task, but even he sometimes had to rest from a day full of activity. His actions from the previous day went through his mind and caused a small smile to come to his face. The boy was quite glad that he was already accomplishing something.

Cracking his neck, the boy stood up and began walking around the newly purchased house. His study was on the bottom floor so it gave him convenient access to other rooms in his house. Heading towards the front of the house, Izuku smiled quietly to himself as he looked outside to see that a van awaited with the logo of the company that he had purchased stuff from the previous night.

 _Cool, my stuff is here, now I just have to figure out which door in front of me is the real door. Maybe I should just wait for my vision to clear up and then I can get on with my day..._

The previous night it had occurred to him that if he entered the notorious Swedish furniture shop then there was a high chance that he would never leave. The mere amount of options offered to him by the different types of furniture and the food would be more than enough to keep him there for an indefinite amount of time. Not that staying there forever would br bad or anything.

Instead he had bought all of the furniture that caught his eye and would be practical online. According to the website, everything that he ordered would br delivered to his doorstep within the day if he paid extra, so he did. It had been a bit pricey but he was more equipped for this endeavor, probably even better than the hero Endeavor himself.

In his old life, the life before he returned to the world of heroes, he had a less than pleasant lifestyle, a lifestyle which was quite generous when it came to money. His actions weren't the most virtuous and the things that he did were not something a hero would condone. Still, they paid the bills and he couldn't argue with that, or his consciousness could, he just wouldn't listen.

He knew that he would willingly go and do it over again if he was given the chance to do so, the option in fact. The amount of things he learned was something else entirely, there were lessons that this society had never attempted to teach him. The lessons that mattered for the quirkless people were the ones that were glossed over and treated as if they were nothing, he was planning on changing that.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, Izuku clothed himself properly in the saw clothing as the previous day which he was seriously thinking in replacing with something more appropriate, but he didn't have any blood on it so he felt that it was completely fine.

He had also ordered some clothing from several different stores in order to have some diversity in his wardrobe, so he expected all of his things to be delivered by the evening. This order was included with some other basic toiletries which Izuku was in positive need of. The boy could hardly remember the last time that he had taken an actual hot shower with a working shower head. The place that Izuku had been at before didn't exactly have the most modern technology, but it was a good place nonetheless.

Opening his door to welcome the people who were delivering his things, Izuku was pleasantly surprised when the items came in their appropriate boxes. He had wanted something to do for the day while his beer factory paperwork went through.. He was the owner of the building, and he wanted to own a company as well. This would all be a front for other activities that he wanted to do, but he had to take this by baby steps. Anything moving too fast would simply give him away to the public and it would all be for nothing.

Within half-an-hour, the people, came in and left without any delay. This served perfectly for him, giving him ample time to go ahead and be able to start the construction of his several different pieces of furniture early in the morning. If there was a thing that he knew for sure was that the instructions would most likely be confusing and end up complicating his life quite a bit. However, he had the time to so, and right now he was killing as much time as he could.

"Killing time and building shelves, nothing that a normal anti-hero would do, especially not that crazy guy who's been killing heroes left and right…" Izuku muttered to himself as he began screwing in the odd Swedish screws into the pieces of wood. The interesting pieces coming together gave his shelf shape within a few minutes"Maybe I should go and give him a talk, could be interesting. It seems that he needs to be repurposed if he's going to be of any use to me."

He was unable to do much at the moment as the police and local heroes were going around in the masses in attempt to figure out where he was right now. If there was anything that he could do, it was to lay low for a while until he would publicly launch his company and throw himself into the front of the media. It would be quite a few hectic weeks when he finally did come out to the public as the newest company for beer. His age would be a primary obstacle as well as his lack of a background which he was fabricating at the moment.

The Izuku Midoriya from the past was not quite as interesting as this version of him was going to be. He had decided to keep his first name and his last name as a sign of remembering his mother everyday. He had lost several parts of himself when he left Japan. His father was gone, his hope was gone, and he had changed forever. His name was one of the only ways that he would be able to save a small part of himself, to keep it from going to the dark place where things didn't come back.

Him keeping the name might prove slightly problematic in the future, but he had to keep it for as long as he could. Once he lost that part, then he truly would lose himself. If there was one thing that he wanted to prevent, it was the total loss of who he was before he made a change in the world.

He smiled a bit to himself as he sat down next to a box and cut it open. He pulled the top off and stared at the contents, already picturing what his house was going to look like when he was done. The picturing of the end product would be very helpful in keeping him motivated, in all aspects.

"Okay Izuku, go and build your stupid Swedish furniture, and maybe you can give yourself a shower...you're starting to smell like something dead." With this, the boy went on and began building everything that he had here, which were quite a few things.

* * *

By the evening, Izuku's house, not yet a home, was completely furnished. It had a slightly cold feeling at everything looked completely spotless, neatly organized with precision, and not a single thing out of place. His clothes & toiletries had arrived so he could finally be clean and wear something nice and comfortable. After leaving his old place of training, he didn't have the chance to take a simple bath as he had to row across the ocean.

The strain of the journey had kept him from thinking too deeply on his self hygiene, but after facing the villain the previous day he became aware of just how much attention he attracted in that state. Despite the fact that he didn't get a single drop of blood on him, he smelled quite badly.

In summary, the hot shower that he took was something that he couldn't help but adore. This was something else that he'd been without for so long, this was exactly why he found himself enjoying his reintroduction to civilized things were simply so good, he didn't remember how he had been able to leave them.

"Wow big greenie, you old softy. There's no way that's you could go back to your old life even if you wanted to." He teased himself slightly as he looked at his reflection in the wide large mirror that he had in his personal bathroom.

Staring back at him was a male teenager that really needed a haircut. Instead it looked like the scissors had missed his hair and had taken to attacking his body. Along his torso, several cuts were now simple white lines as they healed, though they were several. His face was intact, a virtue that others he had known didn't quite share. Apart from the cuts, he was in great shape, having trained everyday since he had left. The training had payed off greatly as evidence from yesterday's encounter with the trained hero. This was quite a change in the paradigm as heroes were so often known to win.

He placed his new clothes on himself and began drying his overgrown hair with a forest green towel. He'd most likely cut it as soon as possible, but it wasn't really a matter quite high on his list, except it was a nuisance to dry. He found it useful at its current length to hide a few weapons in it. Wherever he could find a place to hide his arsenal of weapons would be used to its best ability.

"Ok, so you've done everything that you needed to do, you bought a house, bought a building for your company of making beers, built every single piece of furniture in your home, and now you have to set up your base of operations...there's only so many poisons that you can use till you have to make yourself some new ones, gotta make the basement or attic into something of that sort. Maybe even a weapons room would be a good idea."

He made his way downstairs and went into the kitchen, placing a kettle of water on the stove. He wanted a tea more than anything else right now and like he'd done in recent times, he was going to make himself that tea that he wanted

As he waited for his water to be ready, the young dangerous boy went to the study that he had made for himself and found it to be quite a useful last night, the boy had gone and began making a list of every single hero or sidekick in the system employed by the government. This had taken a bit but he now had a full list of every hero that was currently active which was quite a list that he found to be amusing, how the hero he took out the previous day had been up in the top one hundred heroes.

Of course the list wasn't based on anything concrete, but more on popularity and how well the government liked them. This is why he wasn't surprised when the media took the attack of the hero and placed it on every possible screen that they could. This brought a smile to his ace, knowing that the snowball had begun to roll, and soon it would be larger.

The list of villains was more difficult to make as the majority of villains who were out in the public were not going to give themselves up. The known villains for the most part were currently in prison and didn't seem to be getting out any time soon, at least the ones that were an actual threat.

He heard the distinct whistle from the kettle and headed back into the kitchen to make himself a tea. He brought his computer with him, wanting to keep coming up with ideas for the future. He should probably take a break, but he didn't want to waste a free moment that he had.

"Peppermint tea with a dash of honey, yum...boy did I miss this as well…" The boy was enjoying himself way too much when it came to eating and drinking things. Staring at the screen in front of him, his usual smile grew into a very large grin he read the work in front of him.

 **Heroes Forming a Task-Force to Find 'New Player' Responsible for Attack on Hero Octopus**

 _Yesterday evening the hero Octopus was savagely attacked by an unknown assailant who left a note along with the unconscious body of the hero right in front of his own hero agency. He was found late in the evening right as several interns were heading out for the day and it is still unknown how long the hero was there. The hero (age 27) was believed to be taken by surprise and tried to fend off his attacker. His defense was eventually overpowered and the hero fell in battle at a location that is still unknown._

 _The hero in question, has fallen into a coma which doctors are still unsure if he will recover. The contents of the hero stomach weren't able to help authorities in search for a poison as it was filled with some amount of ice-cream that appears to have been smeared over his face. This has allowed the heroes to search in locations around ice-cream shops for any sign of an altercation._

 _As a result of this attack on the hero, the hero All Might stepped forward and spoke about the issue at a press conference during the lunch hour. The heroes usual smile remained, but was not as large, it was smaller. The topic in hand was certainly a reason for this and made the following comment reasonable._

 _"This attack on the hero yesterday, is an attack on every hero out there! If we allow their attacker of Octopus to remain in the streets than other heroes can be attacked and similarly end up in a condition like his. For this reason, several of us top heroes have formed a task-force to search for this villain. Other heroes across their areas will also travel with another to lower the chances of ending up like our fallen comrade…"_

 _The number one hero went on to say that the person responsible for this "would be found as soon as possible, and will face the justice that dominates this society."_

 _The statement was a powerful one, one that would ensure everyone that things would be alright. Yet that was only one side of the argument, the side of good. The other side left a note with the hero's body that read:_

 _ **Hello asshats,**_

 _ **I'd like to say that all of this that you see before you won't be going away. The attack on Octopus was more of self-defense since he tried attacking me for eating ice-cream, I mean seriously, eating ice-cream is now a crime? You can come looking for me, but you'll find that quite difficult I'm afraid to say. I won't make this easy for any of you, where would the fun in that be?**_

 _ **The stupid and cowardly have been running society for far too long. By that I mean the heroes who have claimed their power and have not used it to better the world. They have immense power at their fingertips, yet they do nothing with it besides sitting at their own agencies and watching over everyone, while doing as little as they could.**_

 _ **These heroes have claimed the power given to them in order to gain celebrity status, to gain money, to do as they please, whenever they please. Some heroes have done unspeakable acts, yet they are ignored simply because they occasionally happen to stop a criminal on the street.**_

 _ **I'm going to be here to make that go away, you might not like it, you might hate it, you might want to put me in prison for what I have done, but I won't be going anywhere. Unless some hero out there can fix society, I will be the one to start this change that others won't**_

 _ **I'm not a villain, nor am I a hero. What I am is something else, call me an anti-hero because that's what I'll be from now on. I'll stand against everything that heroes have come to represent, with or without the support of the majority.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading you overpaid tool, now I've got work to do….you'll see…**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **A person who will change the world whether you want**_

 _ **P.S. Would someone please fucking be a pal and alert the authorities if they find a goldfish in the streets, I believe I may have misplaced it and I don't want 'All Might' to think that I've left.**_

 _ **P.P.S. If you want to limit your search, I'll give you a small hint, don't fucking go in search of a villain or hero, that's just about it.**_

 _As seen in the letter, this will be a game of cat and mouse. This 'anti-hero' will continue doing their work as the heroes who are being attacked will try to hunt them down and bring them to face justice._

 _The 'anti-hero' shouldn't be feared though, as can be seen by their letter. The lack of sense presented is a sure sign that they are unable to be reasoned with. They make jokes out of their attack, something which a serious villain would never do, something a hero would never think of doing._

 _The heroes have always won, good has always triumphed over evil, it has been since the start, and it will probably remain until the end of time. Readers shouldn't fret about the outcome of this, it will most likely turn to the heroes, as it has from the beginning._

 _We have seen bigger threats come and go, threats that seemed unstoppable at one point in time. This threat, it's very clearly stoppable, very clearly capable of being stopped with the support of everyone. This 'anti-hero' will be taken down, they will face justice, they will go to prison, and heroes will triumph!_

The current reader of the article stared at his screen for a minute. Then he went through it again to make sure that he had read correctly. After ensuring that this was true, he put his hand on his chin and sat back in his chair, taking deep breaths, trying to control his emotions intensely...

Then he laughed, he laughed and laughed, he straight out laughed as he finished reading the article in front of him. He couldn't contain it anymore, he let the laughter go from his lungs and maybe even let a few tears go from the sheer joy. They had done it, they had done exactly what he had hoped they would do. He hadn't thought that it would happen, not in a million years, but it had.

The official publications had shown his note, they had actually shown it to the world. It wasn't something that the heroes would have allowed, so he knew that the press not influenced by the heroes was trying to share the whole story. It was good to see that some aspects of this society had remained relatively untouched.

"Oh, things are going to catch on fire pretty soon, this is just hilarious. There is no way to take this down now, it's going to spread, and when it does, society is going to begin changing. Thank you so much person on the other end of the publication, you have helped immensely!"

He rubbed his hands together as he went online to see the response to this, wondering just how people would respond to this on forums. At least that had been the plan until he heard the doorbell ring.

The noise echoed through the structure, filling his house with a noise that had not been here in quite a while. His head shot up and his hand went to the bottom of the table where he'd strapped a small dagger.

Pulling it off the bottom, he looked at his surroundings, seeing if there was anything that was of imminent threat. The boy wasn't sure what to expect, he for sure wasn't expecting any visitors. Many of the people that he knew in the world sure weren't good people by any means.

Pulling on a hoodie over his current topless body, the boy hid his weapon in his left sleeve knowing that a handshake would require a right hand. He hoped that his would be a simple salesman or something that wouldn't take so much time. He took a deep breath and began to get his public persona ready, it was time for him to actually have a complete conversation with someone in his own house.

* * *

 **Years Previous:**

 _An apartment building sat completely destroyed, flattened by a battle between a hero and a villain. The number of injured were unknown, yet there were at least three confirmed deaths in the incident. It was tragic, it was horrible, it was something that people were horrified to see._

 _A small boy walked to his mother's body trying to somehow wake her from a slumber that she would never wake up from. He didn't want to believe that, he wanted mommy to come back and play with him, to talk to him, to tuck him in at night, to hug him._

 _The boy held the hand of the corpse, taking note of the quickly fading body heat. Reality was quickly coming back, coming to break him out of this trance,coming to break him out of the fantasy that he was holding onto so dearly._

 _"Mommy...please...don't go...I need you…" The tears were flowing from his eyes, falling onto the destroyed building around him, falling onto his mother's body. "Please...I don't want to be alone...I love you mommy…don't go…"_

 _No matter what he said, no matter how much he begged, no matter how much he cried, there simply was no way that he would be able to bring back his mother. This was true, it was nothing but true, and he knew it. He knew it as soon as he spotted his mom's broken body among the rubble, that it wasn't possible of being fixed._

 _"Hey kid, I think that you should really get away from here, this building can still collapse further. Kid?" Izuku shook as sobs tore through his body, unaware that another person was talking to him. He would regret turning around, regret acknowledging the presence of the person that was talking to him._

 _After a few moments, the man who spoke to Izuku decided to step forward and grab the boy to remove him from the danger that he had caused. It was an action which he felt slightly sick as he saw the body of a women next to the child. The green-haired boy held the hand of the women tightly with tears in his eyes, He felt a pit in his stomach seeing this, knowing that he was responsible for this, that he could have stopped it if he had not been so interested in fighting the villain._

 _"Hey Kid, do you want to come with me? Out of this collapsed building, over there where there is tons of place in which you can be safe." He tried giving his best smile, trying to get the child to come with him._

 _Slowly, cautiously, the boy turned his head directly at the hero, the tears in his eyes quickly drying. The sadness that he had felt for his mother disappeared as soon as his eyes fell upon the hero who was responsible for this. Anger emerged deep from within him, possibly even hatred._

 _"You did this…" The boy whispered this so quietly that it was impossible to hear by anyone except himself and the. Hero who felt the guilt. "You killed my mommy...you were suppose to save her…" His eyes stared directly into those of the hero and tore down his defenses._

 _The smile that he had tried wearing fell once the boy began speaking. He was so used to being praised. Everyone had thanked him for his actions, had ]thanked him for making the community a better place. Yet, this little boy's words wer more than enough to make his smile disappear._

 _"Kid...I-I-I'm sorry...there was nothing that I could do here...it was…" Whatever was going to be said next was irrelevant, the damage was done, the damage to the hero's facade. His confidence had been shaken, by a few words that left Izuku's mouth._

 _"Heroes are suppose to protect the innocent, they are suppose to be there for those who cannot protect themselves….y-y-you….you aren't a hero!" As he spoke, he began standing up, rising his tone and continued his gaze at the hero. "You're not a hero...you never were…"_

 _With this ending proclamation, Izuku, who had barely discovered his own quirklessness a while ago, ran away as fast as he could. The hero didn't attempt to stop him, didn't attempt to go after him, didn't try yo help in the slightest way. The words that the boy spoke to him sunk deeply into him, and they hurt more than any injury a villain could ever inflict._

* * *

 _AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope that all of you had a good year. As 2017 draws to a close I just want to say that its been good on this end beginning to write and that I hope 2018 follows similarly. Anyway, have a fun start to your year!_


	4. The Neighbors

**R For Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **Chapter 4: The Neighbors**

 _Open the door and try to act like a normal person, just be nice and calm, just be calm….and you're calm now. Smile, shake hands, introduce yourself and everything else required for the appearance of normality._

 _Now open the door and try your best to not give anyone hell. I would prefer the one presented by Dante, that seems like a pretty fun one, but not for anyone that you are about to meet._

Izuku's hand went to the doorknob and turned it slowly, drawing out the moment, giving him time to think about what he could say. The last time that he had a full unplanned conversation it was a very long time ago. He just needed to figure out what was the best thing to say without hurting people's feeling too much, that would probably lead quite a bit of attention to him, and he didn't need that. He could always use that awkward boy routine which had been polished a few years back, or maybe save it for a future time.

Seeing that he couldn't carry this out forever, the boy living by himself opened the door and looked at the area in front of him in order to make a plan for contingency. There people stood on his doorstep and looked at him blankly as his mind raced. He looked at them in a second and allowed his brain to do what it usually did, see and analyze, preparing potential actions. He was seeing how to take down the people in front of him before he knew them, a habit that made him particularly dangerous.

There were three different people in front of him, two females and one male. They looked to be siblings from their similar looks, that much was obvious from the first second. Their appearance resembled that of 'frogs' it would seem, at least the facial structure that they had. The two children closest to him, were just that, children that most likely weren't even in middle school yet. Behind them stood a girl who looked to be their older sister, her hair wrapped in some sort of ribbon. The young girl had her hair in pigtails, while the boy had his hair covering a single eye that gave him the impression of a goth.

 _Three potential threats, two children with one girl who appears to be in mid adolescence. Two youngest would be easy to deal with a quick hit to their heads which would quickly disable them. Bashing each other's skulls would work well in the matter as it would allow me to maintain the distance from the oldest._

 _The older girl, unsure of exactly what she can do, I would have to draw battle out for a slight amount of time then I would be capable of disabling her with my dagger. This neighborhood is particularly quiet just was I chose it, but even I can't draw it out for too long before someone notices. Her hair is conveniently in a bow so it would be difficult to grab and using it to my advantage…_

Coming back out of his head, he smiled kindly to the people in front of him trying to hide away his plans in the case that this went awry. He'd only gone into his head for a second, but already he had an entire plan to take out all the people in front of him, in the most humane manner that he could have. It was a bit sad, but he didn't think about it in that way often.

"Hello! I'm sorry for not being dressed in the most presentable manner, but I barely moved here a few days ago. I wasn't really expecting any company so sorry everything." He gave them a false nervous smile, a smile that had taken years to perfect, years to make impossibly real, a smile that worked every time. "May I ask who you are?"

The younger children blinked in unison while the girl behind them continued to blankly stare at him not showing any emotion. She still had the same expression as she had a few seconds ago, maybe it was just the way she was. Izuku couldn't really be one to judge, given who he was, who he'd become.

"Hello nice sir, I'm Satsuki, this is my big brother Samidare and over there is my older sister Tsuyu, she wants to become a hero and she's going to the hero school really soon... like in a month!"

The little girl with pigtails talked quickly and in an excited fashion towards him. She was completely unaware of just how dangerous he was, childhood innocence was such a useful tool to exploit. A tool that had given him plenty of information without him asking for it.

So she wants to be a hero...another one lost to the society which will have to be changed by me. Let's ponder this, I want to know more about what this girl's moral compass is like. Wait! Are those cookies, well this is going to be a good conversation.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself!" He feigned slight guilt and put his right hand forward in order to shake the hands of the people in front of him. " I am Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you." The little girl took his hand and shook it with both of hers. His gaze turned back to the older girl and he asked his question. "So you want to be a hero?"

"Yes, that is so." She took his outstretched hand in her own and shook it, while balancing a the plate of cookies in the other. "I'm planning on on attending UA this semester in the heroics course. I took the entrance exam a few months ago and it was very difficult." Her gaze lowered as she spoke and only raised towards the end.

"That's pretty cool! I could have never gone near that school. It's simply too competitive, and I don't think that I would have made good hero material. Just look at me!" He outstretched his hands and offered them to look at him which was probably not the best maneuver since it was hard maintaining the dagger in place. "Out of curiosity, what exactly is your quirk, what type of hero are you going to be?"

The question was such that it would give him information that he wanted and would also allow him to progress the conversation away from himself. Just one tactic that he'd been taught to maintain in control of everything, in control of the conversation to be precise.

"Oh, my quirk is called 'frog form' which I share with my parents and siblings. It allows me to do whatever a frog can do." She had a slight amount of red tinge come to her cheeks as she spoke about her quirk which was usually something not often occurring. Especially in school since most people didn't place any attention to her, " I wish to be a rescue hero, since helping others was what I've wanted to do since I was young."

"What about your quirk? What is it?" The girl called Satsuki asked without any ill intentions. She was trying to be straightforward, and Izuku understood this.

 _Well shit! That's the question that people like to ask at that age isn't it. 'What's your quirk?' Well how does one explain quirklessness to two children without exposing them to the truth of how unfair society is. How do you get them to open their eyes and see that the treatment of the quirkless is worse than that that of animals._

"Isn't that the question to be asked?" He laughed lightly as he swept his hand through his hair and tried to maintain his facial expression stable. " Well you see...I don't have a quirk, wasn't really born with one, didn't develop one when I was supposed to, just the way things happen." He shrugged it off and smiled softly back to the children who had their mouths slightly open. Not the reaction he hoped for, but he could totally use it for himself.

"Oh...I'm sorry for that, my sister helped us bake cookies for you since you just moved here. Would you like to try them? my sister is the best cook I know, so I can be sure that they'll be good!" The little girl was trying to make up for her mistake now that she had noted it, it was a kind act on her the apology is the part that got him every single time, no matter how much he pretended that it didn't.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not like you were responsible for causing my quirklessness. One just has to get used to it ...and I have so there is no problem now…." His voice sounded slightly deflated, but he was still holding his smile high on his face. "Would you like to come in? I just got the kettle off in case you want some tea?"

Before they could be stopped, the two younger children went in and headed towards the kitchen, right where the tea was, and right where his computer was with several pages opened up which he hoped wouldn't be incriminating.

"Midoriya? If you don't mind me asking, do you have any guardians around?" Tsuyu came forward and asked him as she handed him the plate of cookies and entered his house.

"Not at the moment, my dad travels a lot for his job so I'm rarely in his company." It wasn't untrue, he'd practiced that response multiple times in the case that someone did ask, practice had made it seem effortless. "After my mom passed he buried himself into his work and was never home. Occasionally I see him, but it's not often." None of what he said was untrue, he had seen him occasionally in his past life, he'd seen his dad and what he'd become, not something for the faint of heart.

Heading into the kitchen himself, the boy paced the plate of cookies on the countertop and began making his guest tea just like the one he'd made himself earlier. Taking this chance he hid the dagger in one of the cupboards in order to avoid having to carry it around. He brought it to the table where they sat and took note of the staring at the screen of his computer.

"Did you guys here about what happened to Octopus, it's terrible to think that anyone could do such a thing."He knew that was the standard response for such news, and he knew exactly how to act if anyone questioned him about it. " I was reading about it just now and I was completely shocked by the villain's note." He had to call himself a villain obviously just like the rest of the populace probably would.

"They don't even know the guy's quirk, it must have been strong to beat Octopus though, he was in the top 100 heroes of all Japan." This was the first time that Samidare chose to speak and the boy's frog face was filled with worry. " The villain didn't even fight fair if he ambushed him, that's why he was able to beat Octopus."

Yep….that's exactly why Octopus got his ass handed back to him without me having to break a sweat...it was because I ambushed him….there's no other way around it, just had to ambush him...argh, stop being like this and take the complement or whatever.

Izuku took a sip from his drink and then grabbed a cookie to go along with it. They tasted pretty good, and were a good way to start the conversation up again. Looking at the trio in front of him, hey all seemed to be absorbed in the article presented in front of them.

"Hmmm, these cookies are really good! Your sister is right Tsuyu, you are pretty good at cooking!" His tone was happy and him eating the cookie helped very much. It was also bit difficult to fake his attitude considering how good these cookies were.

"Thank you Midoriya, I'm glad that you enjoyed them, I've had lots of practice over the years helping care for my siblings." The frog girl looked up and gave a faint smile that Izuku could just barely catch.

"Oh its alright, just call me Izuku. It's one syllable less, saves time, and is less formal. I was never one for formalities anyway." He smiled with this and went back to drinking his tea which was now just warm.

* * *

As time went on, the three guest had to go back home and prepare for dinner. Izuku was once again left alone, to ponder his quirkless self and how things were going with his quest. He'd gotten quite far recently with his first strike against the heroics community, he just needed to find the villains as well.

 _Let's make a mental checklist of what we learned today Izuku. Well for one thing, the heroic community has publicly declared war on me which I find kinda hilarious since they have absolutely no idea who I am. Especially all the heroes who are going to start coming to this city in search for me, it should make the city more 'safe' with the increased hero population._

 _Now everything around the house has been set up exactly as I need it. A weapon is available every few feet in the the case that this house should ever be attacked and I'm taken by surprise. The windows are also being treated with some special spray that should prevent it from taking any quirk damage from emitter type attacks, not sure who engineered it, but its really cool. Could use it on my clothes and weapons in the future…._

 _My neighbor is also supposedly going to a UA student. That could also be helpful in the future, not exactly sure how. Though she can bake really good cookies so I would like more in the future. It's also a bit interesting to see her reason for being a hero, very interesting indeed. Not like other assholes that I once knew._

Finishing his list, Izuku sat back in his chair, looking at the news that had popped up for him. It was pretty much the same from earlier today, except that his letter had not been presented in these.

He looked out of his window towards the clear sky, a full moon floating on its own without any other stars to accompany it. It was a bit like the boy in a way, doomed to always be alone.

'So very sad…" he put his chin atop of his open hand and looked down at his blueprints for the factory. "Then again, that's all you know now Izuku. You've been alone for so long that you don't know what it's like to have friends, allies, family. Still, at least you recognize it…"

Taking a breath of deep air, he closed the computer and brought it with him, there was no way he was leaving this piece of technology anywhere without him knowing. He had put so much information into it during the past few hours, parts of his plan were stored inside the device.

Storing it securely into a safe in the ground, under his bed, he felt that it was a sufficient amount of security. He was the primary defense here, and the last person who tried taking him didn't end up on their feet. That was also with him being a relatively merciful person. If anyone dared invade his place of living, they should hope that they caught him on a Saturday evening.

He placed a simple knife under his pillow in such a way that it wouldn't cut him. Habits were exactly what had kept him alive since the very start. This one might have been a bit much, but he couldn't say that it hadn't maintained him with life.

 _I probably should have spaced out my schedule a bit, I'm going to need something to entertain me soon._

* * *

 _ **Years Ago**_

 _A small boy ran through the streets, not knowing where he was going, but knowing exactly what he was running away from. There was nothing that he could go back to, nothing that was waiting for him. Thus there was no point in going back, he simply had to keep running as far as his legs would take him, for as long as he could…_

 _"Just run Izuku Midoriya, your mom is dead, your home destroyed, your father not wanting anything to do with you, it's pointless to try.." The tears had long since dried up leaving his eyes with a shade of pink. His smile was also gone, the smile that had been there since he was born, it was simply gone. It didn't matter what came before him now, there was simply no way that he would allow himself to go back._

 _As he ran, Izuku slowly became aware of his surroundings, aware of how unfamiliar everything around him was. The buildings looked be worn out and the people seemed to be shadier and shadier. If he hadn't run off in this direction perhaps he would have found himself in the suburban section of the city instead of the criminal downtown._

 _This was something that wasn't expected, something that he had never truly been exposed to in his short life. His mother had tried protecting him from whatever she could for as long as she could whenever possible. That perhaps was just a mistake seeing as how his heart rate began to increase merely by being here._

 _Without warning, Izuku crashed into a larger body and felt as he began to go backwards from the impact. Sadly the person who he crashed into had other plans as they grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and tossed him into an alley. The movement was so quick that the quirkless boy was unaware of it ever occurring._

 _Having been thrown onto his back, he tried to roll onto his hands in order to get a better sense of the situation, but he regretted doing so instantly. For as he looked at the man who had thrown him into the alley, he became aware of the pieces of metal protruding from the man's fist. Behind him were two others with similar quirks smiling viciously at him._

 _He began scooting backwards, trying to place as much distance as he possibly could between himself and these criminals, these villains. He knew that these people were out for blood, that much could be told from the obvious blood splatter on their clothing. He also knew that this alley was a dead end and there would be no way that he could possibly escape in this situation._

 _"Don't worry boy, this will be quick and painful, just let us do our job so that we can get paid. This doesn't have to be any harder if you don't make it." The head of the trio slowly began walking forward with his metal fragments scratching the sides of the alley. "It'll only be worse if you struggle."_

 _He continued walking forward, continued scratching the side, and Izuku continued to back up knowing that he was only delaying the inevitable. His heart rate was going as fast as it could possibly be going, trying to tell him to run, but there simply was no way to do so. There was no way to escape the problems that kept coming at him._

 _As that realization hit him, he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and slammed against a wall. His time was up, there was nowhere else to run, nowhere else to hide. Perhaps no he would be able to see his mother happy again, it had only been this morning, hadn't it?_

 _"Like I said boy, don't scream or it'll be worse for you." The villain said this as he reeled back his fist in preparation for a punch, only it never of caving in Izuku's skull, the fist simply became detached from its user and fell to the ground._

 _All parties involved looked shocked as the hand clattered to the ground, blood immediately beginning to flow out of the wound. Before the man could yell in agony, there was a flash of light and his other hand came to lie besides the first._

 _Izuku fell to the ground besides the two hands and looked at the man who was very clearly in pain. The blood loss caused him to fall to the ground and very clearly stay there. He was dead for all intents and purposes, he wasn't going to get up again._

 _The other two villains looked at this and yelled in anger. Whatever they said fell short of his ears, he simply became disconnected from the situation. As quickly as it could, his mind was trying to piece together what was going on here. Nothing else mattered to him, not the danger, not the dead body in front of him. He just wanted to understand why it was happening._

 _Still, the world around him didn't wait for him to be ready for anything, it simply continued to move forward at its own pace. That's why he was just able to catch a glimpse of a shadow moving through the alley, bouncing off walls and swinging something that could only be classified as a sword._

 _The movements were so quick, the limbs that fell were so many, the puddles of blood were plentiful. Izuku's mind didn't understand anything that happened here, he was trying to stick with his reality of heroes always being there to save innocents and stop the villains, not kill them._

 _When the last body fell, the figure, the shadow went to him and asked him if he was all right, asked him if he was still alive. He nodded numbly and continued to scan the alley, wondering how all this had escalated so quickly. He had begun his day by eating blueberry pancakes, his mom had made them._

 _At last, his brain gave out, his body with it, causing the boy to lose consciousness. His eyes closed as he began to lean forward almost falling into a puddle of his almost murderer. He was caught by his savior as it could best be described, and that was it…._

* * *

 **AN: And I have finally returned from my very long break. I'm going to go ahead and blame finals for my lack of updates but I can assure readers that I will have the ability to write a considerable amount more do to less time pressure from school.**

 **As for the story, I want to say that things will Be picking up steam in the near future as the first few chapters are usually to set up the playing field, and my playing field is almost set up as I want it to be. Additionally, I'd like to thank all those who've been reading while I've been gone and for showing support as well.**

 **Those who are concerned about Born To Run, that will be back in February as promised as I've been reworking some of the older chapter after seeing that their quality fell short compared to the rest of the chapters.**

 **That'll be al for today and thank you for reading...toodles!**


	5. Be Bold

**R For Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **Chapter 5: Be Bold**

Quiet, it was always quiet at the earliest times of the day. People not yet awake, not fully asleep either. Times like these were the best to attack, to plot and gain a new sort of information. It was during these few precious hours in which Izuku decided to execute a plan that he'd wanted to do for quite a while, a month to be precise.

Staring at the massive doors of the UA school for heroics, Izuku Midoriya simply smiled silently to no one in particular as he made his way to them. He new that no one could enter the school unless they had a student or staff ID. That was simply for the front entrance, not the one that he was planning to take for obvious reasons. He prefered something much more fun and generally more interesting at the end of the day.

 _Though the doors are closed the entry is open. What type of school for heroics leaves itself so open to attack? Might have hired a guard to be here just in case, would be to their best interest, but no bother…._

Gracefully and effortlessly, the young assassin used small blades to impale the wall in key locations. The blades so thin that they would hardly leave a sign when removed, these would serve as ledges for him to climb over the wall and onto the school grounds. The video feed that kept the school secure had also been tampered with from the distance and Izuku had made sure that it had gone as smoothly as possible.

Now with all the pieces in place the boy jumped over the wall, pulling his blades out as he made his way back up. This was much easier than having to try to infiltrate the school during the day. Sure there was probably one or two teachers still here if there were any during this time of the night. That was a lot better than having the entire student body and the entire staff in one place.

 _You know what you came for, the files on every person in the school should be more than enough to start up on your little crusade if you wanted to. By targeting the youth of the community and making a handful of them see things my way then the plan as a whole has a much larger chance of succeeding than if it were just one person. There must be plenty of these schoolchildren who are on the tipping point, just getting ready to be shown the light. Now more than any other time given how my letter was made viral._

Landing softly on the ground, he covered his face and began running towards the direction of the buildings. Exactly ten seconds ago he had sent a virus into the system of UA which would disable their cameras and make them play on loop for a maximum of ten minutes. After that the program would erase itself and make it as if it were never there in the first place. It was perfect and it had taken him a week to come up with the program on his own, it was always preferable to do the work on his own.

The location which he wished to access was that of the Principal Nezu's office since it would most likely have all the classified information concerning everyone that went through those gates. Every other computer would certainly have some information he wanted, but it would all be in the computer of the Headmaster. The school was certainly careful, but there was no way that they could be too careful around someone as trained as he was.

 _I've broken into the main building as of now and there is no one within view, all teachers must have already headed home and I should be the sole person within the building. I can't be too careful though, there just might be someone here._

The boy continued running through the building, occasionally stopping and checking around a corner to make sure that there was no one here to put a stop to him. The mission was a risky one and he couldn't allow a simple mistake to throw it all away. At least not yet.

If it weren't the middle of the night and on a mission then maybe Izuku would stop to admire the building that he was in. UA had always been his dream school when he was younger. To go to the same school that All Might went to in order to somehow become a better hero. A dream that only a naive child would be able to have, not anymore.

Picking the lock of the the Headmaster's office, Izuku stepped in and was instantly hit by the smell of what could easily be classified as an animal. He knew that Nezu was some sort of animal, but the type wasn't known. The smell was also not so powerful, but it could very easily be recognized by his nose.

Everything in the room was tidy, nothing seemed to be out of place. _Boy does this guy have a thing for books._ Lining the walls were rows and rows of books which he couldn't quite believe were in one place. He'd read them all of course, that was only to be expected of him in his previous years, his previous life.

Making his way to the computer, Izuku pulled out a USB drive and inserted it. This one was designed to break through any and all firewalls that were placed in front of it, even the legendary UA one. He knew that the UA system had the best one in all of the country most likely due to its role in educating the future heroes.

 _Five minutes, that's how long it will take to break through the security that is in here, then another one and a half minutes to download all the encrypted information. That leaves me with less time to get over the wall than it took me to get here. It's going to be a bit close on the timing, but it really can't be helped. Then I have to go through with downloading all the information back into my own system and waiting while that gets decrypted._

All he could do was to wait while the files finished their transfer, wait and hold himself in the shadows. The boy held his favorite sword in his hand just waiting in case anything did come from anywhere in this room, it was quite obvious that the Nezu was too smart to simply leave these files here unguarded after what had occurred with Octopus. The only question that he had held was one concerning the whereabouts of the hyper-intelligent animal….

"Can I interest you in a spot of tea young one?" Izuku's eyes widened as he saw a door open and Nezu walked through it. The door was one that he was unaware of till that moment, possibly a failsafe incase someone came after the humanoid creature. "I know you're there, why else would the security footage be looping itself, and I also never lock my office so it being looked was a bit peculiar."

Izuku stepped out of the shadows and leveled the katana so that he could easily deal with the being if he got out of hand. In his hands he held a tray with a teapot, two cups of china, and a bowl with sugar cubes. It looked like he just wanted to talk, but this creature wasn't as civilized as everyone believed him to be, that was well known by Izuku who had done research on his past.

"Nezu, can't say that I'm surprised by your presence here." The boy changed the tone of his voice, not wanting to be found out. "Though I must ask, how did you know I would be here tonight?" The animal hybrid took a seat on a small couch, setting down his tray on the table he began to serve the two cups of tea.

"I'll be honest with you young assassin, I wasn't quite sure when you would be making your way onto the campus, though I knew that you were patient enough to go right away as it would certainly guarantee your capture. You also have proven to be quite resourceful in your operations over the past month , I couldn't expect anything less of the person who was able to defeat Octopus, he was quite a gifted pupil." The rat like creature placed a sugar cube in his drink and began to stir it. "I do insist that you take a seat, there are no other teachers on campus so I just want to talk to you."

The boy placed his blade on the table and sat across the maniacal being. He knew that no matter how polite and civil he pretended to be, that the years of experimentation had changed the headmaster. He wouldn't remove the top portion of the mask that he had on simply because it would blow his cover, but he would drink the tea that was given to him, as a sign of respect for his equal.

"What do you want to talk about Nezu? From what I read you are one to plan my capture way before I would even have a chance to strike against your pupils, so why are you having a civil conversation with me." Izuku pulled the cup to his lips and sniffed it subtly before giving it a sip. There were obviously no poisons in this drink that had any odor to them, but there were a handful that would be odorless.

"Well Octopus was a pupil of mine when he attended the school years ago. I know that he was a superb fighter and that it couldn't have been easy to take him down, but there are those that I believe are also stronger and faster than him, maybe even in possession of stronger quirks." The small animal took another drink of his tea and started up again. "As for this year's pupils, I'm afraid that they will have to remain out of your grasp for a handful of years since All Might will be making his debut as a teacher at this establishment."

 _Well Shit! Looks like this is going to have to be my only stop at this place. The information should be going public soon or has already gone public if he's so open about the information. He's also so open about him being the only person...animal in the building besides me. That's either a large sense of overconfidence or it could be taken as he believes that I will not kill him._

"That doesn't answer the question, why are you having a conversation with me?" Izuku took another drink from his drink while glancing quickly at the clock on the wall. Three minutes had gone by so far meaning that he had to keep this up for another little bit. He would possibly also have to leave some evidence of his tampering here in other locations as to not raise too much suspicion.

"Oh I suppose that you are right." The headmaster placed down his teacup and went over to one of the bookshelves, pulling a book from them. He then walked back and placed the book on the table, Heroes or Villains. That was the title and enough for Izuku to remember reading it a handful of years ago. " I believe that this book holds the answer that you are looking for, and no I'm not being mystic here. I'll allow you to go through it if you wish…"

The furry creature picked up his cup once more and began to drink it while Izuku picked up the book and skimmed through it wondering what he meant. At first there was nothing, then clips of newspapers in different languages about disappearances, murders, assassinations. There were pictures and articles written in different languages about sudden and tragic shifts of power over the last ten years occurring all across the globe.

 _Fuck…...he knows exactly what I've done and that it was all one person….he knows more than he's let on. This can't be good, none of it is going to work if this information is let out...I'm going to have to see exactly what he knows before I leave this place._

"So what do you know?" The question was blunt, it was out in the open, and it was simple. There was no way that this could be interpreted in any other question, especially not to a genius like Nezu.

"Well it's quite simple...I know that you began operating about a decade ago, though you couldn't have been older than a child. I know that you were only involved in high risk targets which no one else would go after. The fact that you were able to get into the school without anyone, but me noticing is quite interesting, though not impossible. Your note shows a sense of arrogance and boldness. You wanted to be known by the world, you wanted to gain a following, maybe an ally or two that would actually be of some use to you. I believe that this shows you to be a bit immature which would mean that you are still a child….so who did this to you?" Nezu's deduction of who he was surprised him just a tiny bit.

"I would expect nothing less from the smartest person in Japan, or bear or whatever you like to go by. You know what I did, not who I am which leads me to believe that you don't know my true identity. You also don't lie which leads me to believe that you were telling the truth about being here by yourself, but that was only when you arrived. There has been a significant amount of time between our talk so I'm willing to bet that someone is on their way to detain me. Am I wrong Nezu?" He picked up his blade from the table and placed the book within his jacket.

The small furry humanoid animal laughed a bit as he began to place his cup back on the table. "You're smarter than the heroics community give you credit for. I assumed that you would kill me if I tried to stop you which is why I didn't, now you are about to see what happens when UA alumni come back and decide to fight as a group, these three are quite good friends and I'll let you deal with them.

He stood up and walked over to his chair, taking a glance at his computer. The screen was completely black, but the USB drive was flashing green, indicating that the files had all been downloaded and were ready to go. Izuku walked over to the headmaster and pulled out his property.

"I'll take this with me and leave you be. I look forward to a real fight, Octopus was nothing but an entitled child who would've died if I hadn't been merciful. These people that you send after me better be worth my effort, or else I'll feel a little less merciful." He placed the drive into his jacket besides the book and made his way out of the office. If there were three professional heroes on their way here he wouldn't want to be taken off guard.

"I wish you luck on your journey young assassin, if you ever wish to see the path of heroics I believe that I would be able to show you what we have to offer here at UA. Otherwise I hope that we don't come face to face ever again, the next time might not be so civil. I also wish to express that if you should try to kill me right now then that book you took will be released to the public and some additional information which you probably don't want." The principal nodded and then walked over to pick up the tray before making an exit just the way he had come in.

T _ime for a real fight, not some amateur, but three real heroes who should serve as a form of entertainment. Now which three members of the UA staff are they going to send after me, it could be multiple combinations that work well with each other, but Nezu probably planned it in some way to benefit him…_

He continued running through the building, wondering where in the world they were going to come from. If worse came to worse, he had a handful of charges that would be strong enough to blow through the massive door. Otherwise he would simply have to fight them without any restraint.

He had placed the sword on his back and took out his bow, this would allow him to attack from a distance and maintain the advantage. This would work against a large amount of the UA staff with a few heroes like Snipe or Present Mic being the problem….

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow run on top the wall and stand there in a pose that was full of confidence and cockyness. Another figure could be seen running behind him on the outside and another was unseen above him. The trio of heroes was about to strike, and he was going to make sure that they remembered him well…

 _Izuku, you are going to fight and you are going to fight hard. These heroes are certainly under instructions from Nezu to not give you an easy time. They will certainly try to make your life hell, they will try to take you into custody. Under no circumstances should this be allowed, fight to the death if you must, but they can't know about my other plans._

He reached the end of the hall, the door in front of him would lead to the outside where three professional heroes would be waiting for him. Izuku Midoriya had always been one to give it his all, and in this case he would fight the heroes complete and total hell before he went down.

Pulling the bottom of his mask back onto the lower part of his face, the boy smiled and kicked the door open before running out into the open….

* * *

 _Years Previous:_

 _He had seen a battle, he had seen death, and he had run from it to save himself. He had run away in hopes that it would all go away as soon as possible. Then we simply ran into it all over again. He had run into violence, he had run into more death, and now it was time for him to stop running altogether._

 _The thugs that he had run into, they were dead, there was no denying that. The blood that had come out of them was something that was truly disgusting, sickening and just plain wrong. He didn't want them to die, just to stop picking on him for being at that place. Then again, they were going to hurt him worse if that person hadn't stopped them there and then._

 _"Excuse me...where am I?" Izuku had just woken up from fainting, letting his eyes adjust to the low level of light that was around him at the moment. "Am I still in the city?"_

 _"No…." That was the answer that he had gotten from the dark, an answer that he had more or less expected, but not really. He had thought that maybe there was a small possibility that everything had been a dream, boy was he wrong. "We are on a boat, heading back…"_

 _"Heading back to where? I've never been anywhere outside of Japan, will it be far?" He was starting to get worried, he wasn't old enough to be going by himself, his mom had said….she was gone now there was no point in trying to remember what she had said._

 _"We will be leaving Japan, that is just where we have to go….as for the where, that's on a need to know basis…you'll know when that is…" The boy's eyes were beginning to get adjusted to this low level of light. Across from him he saw a figure with a blade in hand._

 _"Am I going to live?" That question was the one that Izuku to be answered the most. He had been through many things in just this one day. He had seen so many things that others hadn't, he had seen too many things. He had seen senseless violence for the sake of glory by the heroes. He wasn't so sure about anything at this point. That's why he had asked that question._

 _"If you are capable of what needs to be done then you will succeed and live...otherwise…."The figure stopped talking to him and handed him the sword that was in his hand. "Take this kid, if you are going to survive the next few days then you will need to have some basic form of training. I'm sorry you had to be brought into this, no one ever asks for this life, one is simply consumed by it."_

 _The green-haired, bright eyed boy stared down at the blade in his hand. It was a large katana, much bigger than he could wield comfortably, but he would have to deal with it anyways. This was a chance for him to survive, at least he hoped that this was the case._

 _"Thank you…."He almost whispered this in a voice that was filled completely with fear. "Thank you for everything…." The boy was completely unaware of everything that was about to befall him, unaware of what his life was about to become._

* * *

 **AN: And this story is going to picking up steam as well. I set up the things that I wanted to set up and it's no time to jump right into the abyss and see how things turn out. Hope all of you are enjoying this and yes, one month has gone by since the last time we saw Izuku. That's all for this time and see you next time!Toodles**


	6. UA Staff

**R for Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **Chapter 6: UA Staff**

It was time to survive and fight as best as he could. There would be no second chances here like there had been previously. He could not afford to hold back even a fraction of what he was capable of. Doing such a thing would lead to his capture and he had worked too hard to give it all up on a mistake that could be easily avoided.

He had kicked the door open and run out into the wide area. It had few buildings here and there with the majority just being for the students to practice during their PE class. In short it was probably the worst environment for him to be in right now given how he had no idea who he would be facing.

 _Don't worry Izuku, as long as you remain spontaneous and erratic they probably won't be able to catch you. Then again there are three of them and only one of your quirkless ass, the odds aren't looking too hot at the moment…._

That was the moment when a shadow caught his eye and without hesitation he released an arrow in it's direction. Pulling another one from his quiver he released it in the same direction and continued running for the door, looking at the shadow for any signs of it hitting. Those few seconds were the ones that allowed someone else to place themselves behind Izuku and jump off a building to surprise him.

There was also a mist that Izuku took note off within a fraction of a second after releasing his second arrow, one that was a bit pink in color, certainly a bad sign. This mist was the quirk of the hero Midnight who could certainly knock him out by simply having him take a whiff of the gas. It certainly was a death sentence if he fell under its effects.

That was one of the three heroes that Nezu had called in to take care of him, the other two had yet to be identified and this one hadn't made their location known yet. There was another problem to account for a Izuku's arrows neared their desired target, one very loud and annoying target.

 **YYYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!**

The yell was the signature scream of only one hero that worked here, Present Mic. Despite the general attitude and carelessness of the hero in public, when he actually got into a fight it was serious. That meant that Izuku's life had just gotten that much more difficult by the hero.

T _hat's two heroes accounted for, but the third one would have to be the tactical mastermind behind this attack or else Nezu wouldn't have risked his staff to go after me. They have Midnight hidden from view with her quirk to attempt disabling me before anyone needs to be hurt. Present Mic is fighting from a distance with his scream quirk that would prevent me from getting anywhere near the door. The most logical thing would to then have a melee fighter come in and disable me by hand. That would mean that….Shit, this isn't good…_

As the Erasure hero fell from the sky ready to entangle the youth with his capture gear, the light of the moon projected his shadow onto the ground. Using this as an indication to leave, Izuku waited until the last moment before jumping out of the way and releasing another arrow, just hoping that it would catch the hero off guard.

Of course it was deflected by the capture gear, but that didn't stop the barrage of arrows to continue going after the teacher. The antihero knew what would happen once the man was finally done with the arrows. Given the fact that the man had been wearing a breathing mask, he probably had a source of oxygen beforehand just in case he needed to work with this particular quirk.

Added to the fact that Izuku was running out of regular arrows, he would soon need to rely on the 'fun ones' if he wanted to get anything done. In addition to that, the the pink cloud around him was increasing in size and would soon be over his head effectively making so it was impossible to not breath it in.

Izuku at the moment was caught up firing arrows at the Erasure hero in front of him, while Present Mic offered cover from above the top of the wall. Midnight was currently not visible, but it was obvious that he needed to figure out where she was before he pulled out his next "toy".

 _This is going to have to be very difficult to pull off, just have to get them to engage right now and then I can attempt an escape. I just have to get out of this stupid mist or else I'm going to regret it immensely...you know what? On second thought, I want them to know that I'm not messing around and that this game is going to be played by my rules…_

This is where Izuku ran forward at Eraserhead after collapsing his bow back into a smaller package. He pulled out the sword that had been used to incapacitate the Octopus and held it with one hand while his other reached for something else on his person. Yet, Eraserhead wasn't able to see what this other object was as Izuku spun before he reached the hero in order to gain momentum and a stronger overall swing.

Eraserhead jumped backwards and released his capture gear once more in order to finally put an end to the whole affair. The young assassin was able to block the special scarf with relative ease and ran in once again to keep the UA teacher from guessing what he was doing. Right now Izuku's plan was relying heavily on the heroes ability to defeat him, which wasn't looking so good at the moment.

In order to prevent Izuku from getting any closer to him, Aizawa threw tacks on the floor hoping that this kid was an idiot like many others who had fought him and lost. That was proven to not be the case as Izuku merely batted them back with the flat side of his blade making one impale the heroes arm.

All this time Aizawa was using his quirk and wondering what exactly this villain's quirk was that he didn't need it to function. On previous occasions he'd been able to erase someone's quirk and that would almost certainly result in their immediate defeat. This time it was very different. This person had fighting ability that was equal to his, he even suspected that it was greater. Being able to fight against three heroes on their own made him somewhat respect the person that he was fighting. Very few people could do just that and say that they hadn't lost instantly.

After having his own tacks thrown at him Aizawa knew that he wouldn't win trying to go head-to-head against this black-cloaked individual as he was currently doing. To win this particular situation he would need to use his allies and probably even have someone else take the final shot. He dropped a smoke bomb and placed his hand to his com.

"Mic you're up now. You'll know when. Midnight your assistance is…" He couldn't finish his sentence as a knife came through the smoke and nicked his finger, effectively putting him in a defensive position again. Things were about to wrap up just about now, he was certain of it.

The smoke cleared just slightly and Aizawa looked around him wondering where his opponent had gone off to. He couldn't have escaped because Present Mic was still online and had yet to report anything just yet. That meant that his opponent was still in the smoke and was going to attack from any direction.

The hero extended his capture gear so it would serve as a sort of a shield if the villain did chose to attack him again. He certainly wasn't expecting another to come from above with the villain using his bow once again, he also didn't expect him to have such precise aim. As the arrow was released he had a fraction of a second to try to get out of its way.

This action resulted in the arrow piercing through his golden goggles and sliding down his face, leaving a straight line downwards. That left Aizawa completely exposed, his eyes very easily targetable now. The thing was that Eraserhead wasn't worried about this at the moment, the villain had finally left himself open and there was simply no way that he could draw another arrow before his downfall.

"NOW!" He yelled as his capture gear shot forward aimed for the villains arms and torso. In the distance a whip shot out and began wrapping themselves around Izuku's legs, thought not yet tight. To make matter worse a scream came from the wall and Izuku was momentarily stunned by the sensory overload, making it so the other two heroes could claim their prize.

The whip belonging to Midnight tightened around his legs at the same time that Eraserhead's capture gear went around his upper body. This tension suspended his body midair and made it so that his bow clattered to the ground. There was little he could do now but wait, things weren't over just yet.

The hero's capture gear continued to wrap around his body till it became obvious that he wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out of it. To at injury to insult the Erasure hero kicked his bow away but not before cutting the string from it which had cost him a bit to get one that would be able to take quite a strain.

"Villain, why are you at UA? How did you get here and what were you planning to do if you weren't captured?" The alloy around him tightened to be painful, but Izuku wasn't a stranger to pain. "Midnight will knock you out if you don't answer and we can continue this conversation in more hostile conditions…." Izuku knew that the hero Midnight was now heading over, slowly making more of the knockout gas that her quirk produced. A bit ob it had been blown away by Present Mic's scream, but it was now made up for. Now he needed to buy himself a little bit of time, just until Present Mic descended from the wall, as it looked like he was doing at the moment.

"Wait, I'll talk, just don't involve my family into this, I was doing it for them. It'll tear them apart if they knew. My wife and son can't live without me…." The voice modulator made it so that they wouldn't be able to tell that he was but a child at the moment. This would let them buy the entire story about him having a family or some crap like that. He knew that his family had died long ago when he became what he did.

"Your family?" Aizawa questioned him skeptical, unsure if he was that dumb to think that he would be fooled by something so blatantly a lie. "Would you care to elaborate?" As the question arose so did the gas that Midnight was making as she continued getting closer, making the gas even thicker.

"Y-y-Yeah, they've recently gone through hard times and we needed money. I was told that some bloke needed information from UA so that he could sell it to the highest bidder or something. The defenses or something like that. Please let me go, I need to go back to my daughter, she must be crying her eyes out."

Aizawa looked over to Midnight who looked very confused by the villain in front of them. It was very obvious that he was lying since he couldn't keep it straight on whether he had a son or a daughter. That's what the Erasure hero was going to ask while Midnight continued to produce the gas, slowly reaching his neck.

"You said you had a son first, then that changed to a daughter, which one is it?" Aizawa's capture gear was hugging him tightly. The young assassin looked over in the distance and saw that Present Mic wasn't on top of the wall anymore, in fact he was slowly heading over with a large smile on his face, if only he knew…

"Well Shouta Aizawa, I just wanted to have a little fun and see what three professional heroes could do against one measly hero like myself. You know it's kinda funny, I thought you knew how villains though Aizawa. Also I'd like to congratulate on you and Emi Fukukado moving in together, must have been hard for her to get you to smile." Right now he was wasting time and seeing if he could get Present Mic in the blast radius. It worked slightly as the gas stopped coming for a second as Midnight looked a bit shocked by the information.

"Who are you?" The hero's voice sounded quite menacing and if Izuku hadn't received the training that he did then he would probably be scared out of his mind. "That information isn't open to the public…"The wraps around him tightened again and he could feel the blood being restrained from his limbs.

"Well I wouldn't want to make your relationship with Ms. Joke public to your friends, but I also couldn't help but notice just how little armor or protection all of you heroes wear. It's almost like you are all asking to be maimed or killed." Present Mic was now in the vicinity of of the gas so Izuku decided that his plan was now ready to be put into play. "Oh also Midnight….besides the fact that you dress like you want attention...You should have known that perfume was flammable…"

There is a look of confusion in both of the heroes eyes, but then a look of horror as Aizawa jumps over to where Midnight is. Present Mic sees this but is confused by it as he sees his friends worried about something. He begins to run forward when it all occurs and things go to hell.

When Izuku first began the fight against Aizawa he knew that he could maybe defeat one of the heroes before he was disabled from a distance by one of the others in their own creative ways. It was so obvious to him that they were positive that they were going to win this fight, that's why he needed to allow them to live in their belief. In order to win he had to losee first, so that's what he did. He was "defeated" and captured by the top heroes in the school, certainly believable.

Izuku knew that all of that would have to occur before he was able to try to escape, which is why he had planned to get all of the heroes together on his one try. When he had first begun attacking the Erasure hero with his sword he had also made sure that he had pulled a lighter from another of his pockets as well. Thus after giving a small monologue to Eraserhead he flicked it open enough for the hero to see. He began to jump toward his co-worker, his friend. Maybe he was trying to prevent her from suffering a fate similar to the one that the Octopus had, but it was a little slow of him. He should've run away when he had the chance...

* * *

Nezu looked from his office as the fight carried on, the several amount of cameras were his eyes. He knew that this assassin was a kid, it was obvious if one looked at all the evidence in front of them. However, he didn't know why this kid continued doing what he did besides what he said to the public.

This boy was able to put on a bigger fight than he though he would. The shots fired from his bow, the swings from his sword. It was all obviously planned, practiced for hours upon hours. This kid was trained by the best of the best in their areas. This could possibly make him the best at what he did, and what he did wasn't pretty.

Nezu frowned slightly as the assassin fired another arrow downwards at destroyed Eraserhead's goggles. That was certainly odd, he could have injured him far worse, maybe even kill him if he was lucky, but he chose not to. There was something else at play here, though it looked one way it certainly wasn't.

He saw the teacher cooperate and bring down the villain while working at a team, but it didn't seem real. From what he'd read this boy had managed to kill a powerful politician and all the security which consisted of multiple quirked individuals. This hd been very early in his career so he could assume with accuracy that this wasn't him putting his entire effort into winning.

Then they began to talk. This was getting to the point that Nezu needed to get down there and put a stop to whatever was going on. He jumped off the chair in front of his computer and began walking rapidly towards where the conflict had just ended. He had faith in his teachers, but this boy was something that even he wan't expecting.

Just as he turned the hallway that he would lead him to the exterior of the building he heard an explosion and a shock rocked the school. The force shattered a few windows as was expected of a normal explosion, but it also knocked him from his feet and onto the ground.

This boy had set off a very large explosion that could be heard from miles around. This would certainly make the media come the following morning or as soon as they could get a crew together. Whenever it was, UA's credibilty was going to start going down if this assassin continued to operate as he did.

Izuku looked up from where he was laying at the moment. There was a very loud ringing in his ear and he was pretty sure that he was going to have to get that checked out sooner rather than later. He struggled to get up, the blast sure had beaten his body quite badly this time.

Well, on the bright side, he wasn't under the current condition that the heroes were. The hero Eraserhead's capture gear offered massive protection for his torso and portions of his legs since it was a pretty physically resistant tool. His body armor and mask also gave him the sufficient protection that he needed to not be completely knocked out. The same couldn't be said for the heroes….

The hero Midnight, who had been producing the gas, was barely clothed at the start of the fight. The large explosion had burned away the remaining clothing and had burned her, Izuku wasn't sure how badly. Luckily Eraserhead had shielded her partially and had taken the brunt of the force. His clothing was also more protective, but not enough to keep him conscious. Heck his eyes were probably damaged given that Izuku had taken the precaution of eliminating the heroes goggles.

Present Mic was also there but Izuku's senses couldn't pick up on what type of damage he was under. He smiled and began walking to the front gate of UA, there was no way he could get over it in his current conditions. It was a good thing that he had left his explosives at home or he would have been in a worse condition than he was in now.

He struggled over to the Screaming hero and saw that Present Mic was slightly groggy. It was good enough for him, he grabbed the back of the blonde man's head and whispered in his ear.

" I want you to look at that door and let out your most powerful scream. Don't stop till I tell you or…" He poked the hero with a small knife and pushed it deep enough to draw blood. "...I'll paralyze you and then kill your other two friends….the choice is yours…." The boy twisted the knife in his back and repeated himself. "Now would be a good time….thank you…"

Y **YYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!**

The scream was particularly strong and Izuku had to keep the hero's head faced in the direction that he wanted destroyed. It was going well, it was going very well…

The door flew off its hinges and went quite a distance. The Screaming hero has about to turn around and use his quirk again against the "villain" when Izuku jabbed the hero's throat with the pummel of the knife. Instantly he fell to the ground and Izuku picked up the glasses that somehow the hero still had on. The hero remained conscious as he slowly tried to get a scream out, yet he couldn't.

Right now he only had one dose of the poison that he had used on the Octopus earlier, buy he wanted to send another message to them. He picked up the hero and made him face him staring into the eyes of the hero who now looked very afraid.

"I want to thank you very much for your cooperation today. I know that you only wanted to protect your friends, but I really need to take out a hero per outing or else no one is going to believe I'm serious…"He then opened the vial and poured it down his throat, the hero didn't even attempt to fight back, he seemed a bit defeated.

After he was done the boy simply chose to walk towards the exit and call it a day. It was evident that he was injured and that he wouldn't be able to fight another hero if he came across one. Yet, Nezu wouldn't put the health of the teachers at risk as Hizashi had been made to drink something which he wouldn't be able to classify.

The UA campus itself was wrecked, the door was missing, the windows shattered and all the teachers present incapacitated. It was quite a blow for the hero community, or it would be later in the morning. There was no way that he could damage control this situation in the way that he needed, but he needed to get these three to the infirmary.

It probably would have been slightly contained if there hadn't been an anonymous call to all the media outlets just five minutes after Izuku left. Within twenty minutes of the attack, the exterior of the school was swamped with the media making their reports, all while Izuku slowly made his way back home, placing the clothing that he was wearing in one of the safe houses that he had set up earlier in the month.

* * *

It was a pretty good night, but his injuries were starting to bother him and he knew that he wasn't going to have a comfortable time fixing his injuries. He went over to the wine cellar which his "father" was suppose to use, or so he had told the people who had set up the house. It was just a little…but it was a little too much….

 _Izuku, I know that you think that you are smart and clever and using ands way too much in this sentence, but you are going to need to recruit people to your cause soon. You were able to beat those three mostly because they didn't know what to expect of you, that's going to change, and you're going to have to change with it….luckily you got yourself the files from UA….now lets see what's in here….._

* * *

 **AN:Just thought I should update this before I go on summer break. Anyway tell me what you all think.**


	7. The Meeting

**R For Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **Chapter 7: The Meeting**

He was careful, he was resourceful, and he was smart, well most of the time he was. If he wasn't all three of those things at the same time he would have been dead a long time ago or he would have probably ended up in eternal servitude to some big time target by now. It wasn't so rare that something of that sort that it occured to people who failed their task if they did work similar to Izuku.

It took a few nights at going around the streets at night and doing the job of heroes for a while in order to obtain information that would be of value to him. He would stop a few crimes here and there and then ask questions to those that he'd stopped in exchange for them keeping their finger, mostly. If the questions were to his satisfaction then they got off with a light tap to the head with the butt of a sword and would wake up the next morning wondering what had happened. If Izuku thought that they were hiding something, which they usually were, Izuku would simply pull out his sword and wave it around menacingly, very close to their face.

This was just so that he could go on with the next phase of questioning which was called "having fun". The villains laughed at him, they thought that he was joking around, they thought that the sword was a fake, so he showed them otherwise. The first first slash was always a bit of their hair so that they knew that he could use his blade, many didn't buy this. The second slash was a small bit of the ear followed by a small cut under the eye, this one caused them to stop laughing. If this didn't get him answers, then fingers were next, this one always got them to talk.

There hadn't been an opportunity where he had to advance beyond that, there simply wasn't a need. There had only been one villain that had some sort of honor and had decided to fight him head on with another sword, or swords. This one was a villain that Izuku actually admired for his willingness to try to attack him and for being able to hold his own in a fight. He remembered that fight so clearly and still thought that he could've ended it sooner had it not been for his curiosity.

* * *

 **A Few Nights Ago:**

Izuku was making his way above the rooftops and having quite a fun time chasing his latest source of information. Word on the street had it that the League of Villains was recruiting for something big and they needed two types of villains. One type was disposable, the other were those with experience and quirks that could make a difference in the fight against the heroes. Of course that wasn't what was said explicitly, but Izuku was able to judge for himself and determine this. Izuku needed to figure out who was in this special villain task force so that when the time came he would be ready to deal with them if they ever tried coming after him.

His subject was running a few blocks ahead of him with a cloak of sorts that wasto make suppose him hard to see from here, but Izuku wasn't like everyone else. His back was extremely large making Izuku think that his weapon was stored there and then then skin was an obvious indication of who he was dealing with, Spinner. The guy with a mutation type quirk that altered his body in order to give him the appearance of a lizard. His strength was also a thing that wasn't quite clear as he needed quite a bit of it in order to lift his sword.

He didn't plan on getting severely injured during this encounter, but he did need the rush in order to feel that he had accomplished something during this little outing. If his information was right, which it was, then this Spinner was one who was in the inner circle and was more than capable of handling himself. This essentially translated into him having way more fun for himself.

There was no activity right now except the movement in the distance which Izuku finally wanted to stop. He pulled out his bow and notched an arrow taking aim for the lizard. He wasn't particularly sure what the background of this villain was, but he knew that it was bound to be good fight.

 _Ok, nice and easy, aim for the goggles, so he doesn't have the advantage. The sword would be a good one too, but I really want to have a sword fight with a competent fighter and that hasn't been in a while so this would be a good opportunity. Wait, I want him to be ready, no surprises on his part, I want him to be holding his sword when I make first contact, might as well aim for the glasses as well. It would be a shame to not try for such a tricky shot_

The arrow was released, it flew through the air with no resistance and it was a nice clean shot. This was followed by the arrow that was aimed for the sword and that too hit its mark, causing the sword to drop in a muffled noise, probably due to its wrapping of cloth. Izuku would've stayed to admire his shots from where he stood had it not been for the small fact that he had to be there for clean-up. He wouldn't fight with his sword at first, just his hands to see if it was worth the challenge, then he would give the villain a show at what someone capable could do.

"Howdy partner, looks like you dropped your glasses. Do you need a hand?" He chuckled lightly as he dropped down in front of the villain who didn't know what to make of the kid in front of him. His face was covered and he was wearing a large cloak that concealed the rest of his body, but he was definitely a kid.

"Listen Kid, I don't know what your deal is, but I'm on urgent business from some new employers so I have to get going?" He was about to turn his back on Izuku when the boy decided to make it clear just how dangerous he really was, and show just what he wanted.

"I'm not just any random kid who wants to be a hero like every person my age living in Japan, I've got a little bigger aspirations Mr. Spinner, or should I call you Shuichi Iguchi. Which would you prefer between these two names, which is the real you?" At the mention of his "prefered" name the lizard like being reached for a knife at his belt which was quickly shot out of his hand with little effort in part by the boy assassin who just wanted to the good stuff.

"Alright, you've earned my attention, what is it that you want from me, I'm just some low-life criminal who isn't hurting anyone. You don't look familiar so I'm not sure why you are after me" He put his hands above his head to indicate that he was unarmed and had no intention of causing harm. Izuku lowered his bow and laughed at how easily a member of the League of Villains gave in to him, maybe it was just because he looked like a scary person.

"No need to put your hands in the air, I'm no hero or officer of the law, but I do know for a fact that your employers aren't paying you. You are there because you believe in what they are fighting for in the reformation of society to change the dynamics between heroes and villains. That's pretty much all I was able to get out of the last guy I got to, so was I wrong?" At this Spinner's eyes widened and he launched himself to his sword.

With ease he picked up the handle and uncovered the blade revealing the mass amount of blades tied together in order to form one large blade that would've intimidated just about anyone. Except, Izuku actually like this sword, a sign of skill if he was able to use it to any degree, and also it just looked cool.

"You think that you are such a cool guy with your knowledge about who I am? Well let me get you to reconsider that with a little lesson called 'Spinner's beating of a lifetime'. I can tell you that many people out there know just how it feels and not many can talk well about it." The villain didn't give him a chance to give a snarky comment as he launched himself at the boy with his sword in tow.

At first it was a wide swing which Izuku was able to jump over with sword still not drawn. The weight of the sword that Spinner used made it so that the heavy swing carried him just a little, this was an advantage for Izuku who fought quickly and viciously. The boy collapsed his bow and stored it back inside his temporary suit before he sidestepped a downwards swing from spinner.

The sword itself was large in volume and would have been difficult to avoid if he weren't as highly trained as he was. Judging from the lizard villain usage of the weapon Izuku was able to conclude many things. His quirk definitely gave him a strength enhancement as well as a speed enhancement, and he had been trained by someone who had little mercy judging from the scars on his arms.

 _I think that I have a good enough understanding of this man in order to commence my attack on him. I do need to keep him alive though, just who did this guy train under if it was someone in my line of work? There's only one other person who has used a blade like that one and I'm pretty sure that they are retired at the moment, not by choice of course. If he did train with that guy then I would love to have a fight with his apprentice, unless he's just a copy-cat._

As the giant blade from Spinner came down once more Izuku's was there to clash with it and then divert it to his side. The strength required in that deflection took both of his hands since Spinner had his strength and the weight of his weapon helping him out in that swing. The lizard's sword colliding with the floor caused the well paved road to crack, another thing for the heroes to fix in the morning.

"So tell me, is that big bellied embarrassment still alive and swinging that overrated sword of his? I haven't heard back from him since I sent that peg-leg as a birthday gift, you don't think that he actually tried to use it? It wasn't meant to support his current weight." The reaction that he got was one that confirmed his suspicions of this man being an apprentice to the once famous mercenary, Broken Sword.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Spinner's swing was fueled by anger, but it was not careless, in fact, it was pretty precise and well executed almost hitting its target. It caused Izuku to jump backwards allowing the villain enough of an opening to to throw a knife at his face. When in a fight the last place to throw a weapon was the face since the head had such a small volume, but his opponent's teacher wasn't the best fighter out there. In fact, Izuku had been one of the many

"So he was your teacher? I thought so because of the sword, but I just had to know from your own mouth." At this point Izuku was done playing defense and wanted to get his interrogation out of the public street so he ran away, picking up Spinner's goggles along the way.

Broken sword wasn't a smart mercenary which probably means that he passed that down to his student. He was very strong but boy did that guy have a temper to deal with. That means that Spinner won't be one to run away and will come chasing after me thinking that I'm afraid, this is going to be fun. Almost wish I could see his mentor once more, I do miss having a challenge, I suppose this will have to do for now.

His thought process was correct as the villain came into the alleyway with his sword over his head head with another swing down that was really starting to get to his nerves. The funny thing was that this maneuver would be the only one that Spinner would be able to do to any degree of success. His sword was too big for any horizontal strokes and Izuku was going to capitalize on his advantage fully by going into attack mode.

Instead of jumping back, the teen charged forward and just barely missed getting hit by the massive sword. From here he used his already drawn sword to cut Spinner along his left bicep and the back of his left leg before using the butt of his sword to his the male in the stomach. The blow to the stomach caused a large feeling of discomfort, but Izuku followed that up with a quick knife throw to his opponent's right hand. He didn't want to damage any major nerves, but the injury needed to be enough to cause him to drop that silly sword that he kept carrying.

The result was almost instantaneous as the foe that Izuku had dropped to the ground pretty quickly. The cut in his leg must've hurt too badly for him to continue, or maybe it had just been that Spinner knew there was no winning this encounter. He would have to ask him once he was dealt with properly, so he disarmed him and threw him against the end of the alley, pulling out a few throwing knives that he had been dying to use again.

"Spinner, you are going to live as long as you answer the next few questions truthfully, I can guarantee you that much. If you answer my questions the way that I want you to answer then I don't have to throw the knives, otherwise you are going to end up with some metal in you buddy. Now for the first question, who are you?"

The villain looked at him with eyes of anger and kept his mouth closed, trying to play chicken with the boy who had taken him down without any visible effort. This only got a small chuckle out of Izuku and resulted in the first knife being thrown. It hit right next to the villain's face and drew blood from his cheek.

"Now, I'll ask again, who are you?" Izuku waited a whole second before he threw the second blade hitting the already injured hand. "I'd like the answers quickly, I'm not so patient when people don't cooperate with me."

"My name is Shuichi Iguchi or my villain name is Spinner, I am an operative of the League of Villains for their Vanguard Squad who are to be the team that will be attacking UA school on a future occasion." The panic in the strange lizard man's eyes was visible and Izuku was being more amused by it than he had been previously.

"That's more like it, let's continue…." That was all the warning that was received by Spinner before he continued to receive more and more questions which he didn't know how he answered. It was long and brutal, something that Spinner hadn't experienced in quite a while since his old master had taught him the ways of the multiple swords. Though from this, he was able to determine who this kid was, someone who he feared very much, someone who several people feared very much.

Spinner's life hadn't always been so easy as it was now, but whatever he experienced in his past life, this kid suffered much worse. Everyone knew that this was the case from the first moment that they saw who his master was to be, many thought he would be dead before the first week, but he proved everyone wrong. Knowing who he was made him feel a lot better that he lost so badly, there was simply no chance that he would have won.

This kid, his name was a synonym with death, his laugh was the laugh of a child getting ready to play with their next toy, and his skill was a thing that very few people saw and lived to tell. If he survived here then perhaps he would be the first to tell the world that it was not safe to come out just yet. In all his time training, he had never feared a name more than that of The Shade's….

* * *

 **The Morning After UA:**

When Izuku woke up that morning he knew that he had done something extremely bold the previous night. It wasn't stupid, nothing he did was stupid, every single thing was thought out carefully. What he had done was bold, something that no one else had beforehand, and that probably had gotten the attention of some people which he was in dire need of preparation for.

Izuku wasn't an idiot by any means of the imagination, he knew that the League of Villains were out there and his latest stunt would have drawn their interest right to his front doorstep. They had yet to launch an attack on the school, but word on the street had told him otherwise, a very particular lizard had told him otherwise. They had been getting ready to launch a massive attack, and he had done it single handedly, it could almost be seen as an insult to them. For that simple fact he thought that today would be a perfect day to just sit back, look over the files that he stole, and wait for company to arrive. Maybe he should even get tea ready in case they wanted to stay for that long.

Izuku took out the USB he had used the previous night and plugged it into his "work computer" in order to have everything stored in a secure place. If he didn't have it here than there was a good chance that the information could be lost if the USB was ever stolen. It would also be smart to have a copy of a USB in case he wanted to have some leverage on people.

The boy was planning on continuing further but of course his guest would make themselves known to him right away by the look of his living room. A black portal opening with four men stepping out, there was no better way than for him to start the morning like this. He wasn't going to kill any of them right now, that would only attract unwanted attention from outside sources and he was sure that his neighbor was planning to become a hero.

Coming from the portal were four adult males, a young adult with a "handful" of hands attached all over his body, a man made of black mist, a black haired teen with an apparent burn situation, and a large hulking man with a piece of metal in his hands. This must've been just a few of the members that Spinner had told him about, so he wasn't worried about them, he knew their weaknesses already and there was nothing that they had on him as of yet.

"Good morning League of Villains, would you care for a spot of tea? I had a rough night yesterday so I apologize if I seem a little exhausted this morning." His company merely stared at him with awe as they looked at the boy who had single-handedly taken the best school of heroics in the country. "A quiet bunch aren't we, would you like anything to drink or eat, I'm just trying to be a good host here." His question was met by the smile of who he guessed to be their leader.

"So you're that other player that Sensei told me about…." His tone conveyed interest, but boredom at the same time, it was something that Izuku had come to expect from the information he'd gathered previously.

"Yep that's me, Izuku Midoriya pleased to meet you. I assume that you folk are Dabi, Magne, Shigaraki, and the ride out who is named Kurogiri. Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you out to anyone." He gave his identity openly since there was a good chance that Spinner had told them about his previous activities that had allowed him to accumulate large sums of money. He'd wanted to kill the lizard at first, but he needed his skills in the future. He also needed someone who understood where he came from so that he wouldn't have to explain every choice he made to anyone.

The two henchmen, Dabi and Magne, took a step forward getting ready to attack when Shigaraki raised his hand lazily and sighed as he stood up. He removed the hand covering his face and looked at the boy in front of him with a small smile on his now exposed face.

"Sensei said you were good, but even I didn't expect you to be this good. So tell me, what else do you know about us? Are you as good as the press have made you out to be? What about UA, how did you manage to come out of that alive?" His questions were like that of s little kid, just dying in anticipation of the answers.

Izuku simply served himself some cereal and gestured to the table in front of him which had just enough seats for everyone to get one. He wasn't exactly going to kill someone before eating breakfast, he didn't have that bad of a problem. It wasn't good to do any major activity before eating the most important meal of the day.

"Well I know that big guy over there has a weird quirk with magnetism of people, the arsonist next to the stove is obviously equipped with some sort of fire quirk, Kurogiri dresses like a butler who happens to be your ride everywhere, and you can disintegrate anything that you place your five fingers to. Also emo over there has some major daddy issues, butler is a bartender, and you have some weird blame issues." He signaled to Dabi who was looking through his kitchen and made sure to say it loud enough so that he could be heard.

It wasn't that he wanted to start a fight, he just wanted to see what there maneuvers would be in case one did start. It would be a good idea for future fights in case he didn't need to receive help from the League of Villains anymore. Like he expected, the boy began to play with fire in his kitchen which he certainly didn't like at all. This was probably out of boredom more than anything, but it needed to be dealt with swiftly.

"Little arsonist, I'm going to have to ask you to put that out or I'm going to do it." He stood up and grabbed a nice and well-balanced knife from within his cereal box, it was wrapped of course to prevent contamination, but he needed to stash weapons wherever he could. He pulled a coaster he usually used for his tea and stabbed his knife into it, he wouldn't be the one to start this.

"Dabi, stand down. This is the other player that Sensei told us about, if we don't use him wisely than we will lose a person that can be of great use to us. Don't do something to make me look bad." Shigaraki said this in an irritated tone which Izuku appreciated since that meant that he wouldn't have to clean up afterwards.

"Thank you Tomura Shigaraki, it is good to see that the king has control of his kingdom. Now let us not twiddle thumbs and avoid the main topic of conversation, what do you want?" The entire joking facade that Izuku held beforehand disappeared in an instant as his pointer finger tap the butt of the knife.

"We need someone like you, you were able to do so much already and from what we were able to gather you've been here for less than three months. The UA term will start shortly and we want to storm their campus since we have some information that you might find useful….All Might is going to be a teacher at UA high school." Izuku looked at the leader of the villains and smiled. Not many people in his line of work would have revealed that piece of information out of their own free will or free, this guy was obviously inexperienced.

"What do you want me to do exactly, attack UA, kill a guy, dismantle the hero community one hero at a time, reprogram the way that society thinks, get personal information on heroes and their relationships, whatever you want I can do. Now what is it that you want?" Izuku was sure that he knew, but he just wanted to have him say it.

"We want files on every person that goes through the gates of UA, teachers, students, administrators, everyone. If you can do that then we can begin discussing ways that we can help you and-" He didn't get to finish as Izuku flicked the copied USB drive across the table and began with his list of demands. Shigaraki placed a finger on the drive and began to hear what the boy was saying.

"I'll need every piece of information that you have whether you think of it as important or not, I will determine if it is either. I myself have yet to go through the list of students, but you will touch none of them till I have given the all clear on every single one of them. There is potential to turn every individual in there and I will be the one to determine that.

I am going to go be a public figure very soon so I will need some of your people with fake-credentials in order to maintain the appearance of nothing more than a businessman. I would want to talk to this Sensei you have as soon as possible, and I also need your ride for a chat with an old friend….it has been a while since I talked to Chizome" Things were just starting to speed up, and they weren't going to slow down any time soon...

* * *

 **AN:Hello everyone, I was gone on vacation to a place without any WIFI, it sucked but I'm back now. The story is going to be moving more quickly now and things will actually be getting places. That is all, till next time...toodles**


	8. Shooting a Flare

**R For Revolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA**

 **Chapter 8: Shooting a Flare**

Some time had passed since the meeting between the League of Villains and the infamous assassin-child known as Izuku Midoriya. The villains were obviously impressed by the fact that one person was capable of doing so much damage in so little time, but Izuku couldn't help himself from thinking that these people were currently a bit misguided.

Not everyone was in the organization, obviously, but the vast majority of people that had joined didn't even know why they were there. Some wanted money, others wanted to wreak havoc, some even thought that they were capable of killing All Might. The funny thing was that they could have probably done so without his help, but at the cost of pretty much every person that they had. For that reason he needed to bring in someone who had the skills and drive to do what was needed.

He'd been looking carefully, combing through every newspaper that he could find, reading every blog post that brought him up, but he couldn't pinpoint where his old friend was at the moment. It had been a while since Chizome Akaguro had been active in any one section in Japan since right now he was in between cities. This happened every so often and Izuku was pretty sure that he would show up eventually, but he needed him now. His constant movements, didn't have a particular pattern to them which made it pretty difficult to predict where he would go next. He didn't stay to one particular region for long, but he never went back to a city that he'd visited previously at least that made his search easier

Obviously Stain wasn't going to show up for a while as he traveled, so Izuku had to find ways to fill his time till he could figure out where this so called "Hero Killer" was. It was funny, this was the one person that Izuku had always heard of not wanting to fight if it was avoidable, he'd been taught otherwise. Stain believed that there was no need for useless bloodshed, and Izuku agreed with that, for the most part. However, any useless opportunity could be turned into a useful one if the perspective was just right.

It would also be good to have a sparring match with someone like old Stain. The man might be "old", but that didn't make him any less skilled, in fact, his old master used to praise Stain's use of the blade as well as his resolve. It was one of the few times that the old man ever praised anyone, he didn't even have the balls to praise Izuku after he came back from his missions. It was always about criticism, never even showed the slightest bit of interest in the little boy when he needed it the most.

He was the best of the best, the wisest of the wise, the fastest of the fast, and he was a complete and total asshole. He had the power to make life better, but he made it worse. Beat me till he felt like I'd learned by lesson, killed the little parts of me that I actually liked. He made me into what I am and then he went ahead and got himself a brand new one to see if he could mold him into an even better version of me.

Realizing that his hand was clenched in a fist, Izuku decided that he needed to let this steam get blown out. The best way for this was to go for a run, and a run meant a full on run with no breaks, no holding back. He strapped a knife to his arm, one to his leg, and one in his other arm before he went through his front door and made sure that that he memorized the entire layout of everything in the house before he ran out.

* * *

His stamina was something that had been pretty low as a child, but training made it into something that people were awed by. He was once a child, a child who couldn't run a mile without vomiting from the strain, but he improved, he was forced to improve. He became something that could chase down any target no matter how much they ran and put an end to them if the contract called for it.

Now, he just ran in order to maintain a condition that many thought was thanks to a quirk or something like that. Every single person was surprised when he told them that he was Quirkless and this was just due to hard work and commitment to keeping himself healthy, or something along those lines. No one ever thought that maybe it had been the years of training to kill people that had made him this way. Everyone in this society expected the best out of people as a general rule of thumb, all the normal people.

He continued his "jog" until he came upon a park with something very interesting on the other end. From the looks of it, UA's term had finally started and a certain girl with a frog-form quirk was coming home from school. By the looks of a small, barely noticeable, smile of her face, she had experienced a good day in the best school of Heroics in the country equipped with the best facilities and teachers, though it could be noted that Present Mic was still comatose thanks to him. It must've been nice to live normally without having to keep an act the entire time, it must've been relaxing.

She probably had already spotted him in his green hoodie, so it was a good idea to go over there and start a conversation. He'd already to explained to her once when he was returning their cookie plate that he didn't plan on continuing his education in high school since he already had the equivalent of that in "foreign" education, that certainly wasn't a lie. This left him quite open to do what he wanted with his day and sometimes left him just a little bored.

"Hello Asui, I see that you're surviving at UA….so tell me, how is it? Do you really have All Might as your teacher? I read about the attack that happened there, are they alright now?" He had to play the part of a regular person with stupid questions that any person would be able to come up with.

"Well, the school itself is competitive with people who are trying to be great heroes. The teachers expect us to go beyond our limits like any hero would and I think that the school is recovering from the attack a few weeks ago. They still haven't found who did it, but the teachers assured us that they would be there to protect us should anything like that occur again." She gave her answers evenly to him as if she was giving a book report, this certainly helped in getting all the facts.

"So which one did you get for your homeroom teacher Asui, Eraserhead or Vlad King? I heard that last year Eraserhead expelled his entire class on the first day, so does that mean that you got Vlad King instead?" These stupid questions were really starting to annoy even him so this would probably be the last one he was willing to ask. It truly was all needed for him to keep up appearances, especially when he went public, that's when he needed someone who knew him before the rest of the world knew him.

"No, though your thought process was sound, I have Eraserhead as my homeroom teacher, he's….peculiar but his job is to train future heroes." She put her pointer finger to her face and looked at Izuku carefully. "Izuku, please call me Tsuyu, all my friends do, and I consider you a friend."

 _Well that certainly a step in the right direction, and it only took a few stupid questions to get to this place happening over the course of a few conversations. I just hope that I can get something valid from this friendship such as more information from UA, as of now they should have changed pretty much everything that they have scheduled._

"Why thank you Tsuyu, I'm glad to call myself your friend, so do you need help in any form with taking care of your siblings? I know that it can be difficult to do that and maintain studies so if you need help just let me know." He offered his help without really thinking, playing into the part, but doing so wasn't always a good idea.

"Thank you for the offer Izuku, but today my parents are back from work early. They wanted to ask me about how school had been since they haven't been around to ask. Though in the future I would appreciate that help." She gave him a small smile and then proceeded to say goodbye for the evening. "My family is expecting me, thank you for the conversation Izuku, it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"No problem, I have a lot of free time since I'm not going to school so I offer my help in order to make the lives of others much easier. Anyway, have a nice evening Tsuyu." From here the girl continued walking to her home while Izuku watched for a while and then decided to pull out his "work" phone to make a call.

"Hey meet me at my place in three hours, I need a ride somewhere. Bring the little arsonist." He then hung up and then continued his run. It was silly to think that Stain would come out all on his own to meet Izuku, he needed a flare so that he knew where he could meet him, he just needed a ride there.

* * *

 **Hosu City:**

Standing above it all at night was something else else in this city that didn't quite seem to sleep. It was something that Izuku had missed slightly of the cities, so much activity, nothing slowing down, it was just like him. Except, he did need to slow down in order to find a hero that would get him the attention that he wanted, not a big one just big enough.

Izuku placed his hand inside his cloak and pulled out a throwing knife and made sure that everything he had packed was in its rightful place before turning to his companions. The two that he had chosen for this trip from the League were Kurogiri and Dabi. Kurogiri was obvious, he needed a ride that would be able to get him to a different city within a second. Dabi, well he needed an experienced pyromaniac who knew what he was doing when it came to these fires. He hadn't told them why they were here, just that he needed them. His plans were his own, that meant that they were on a need to know basis..

"Alright, Kurogiri I want you take this little emo and take him to these different cities all across Japan where he is to set only one building on fire per city." Izuku pulled a paper from his clothes and handed it to the mist butler. "This way there will be no suspicion on this city as to why there was chaos and maybe the death of a hero. The fires will be our distraction in this little event, so I want you both to stick to the plan and come here as the third city. Only five cities are to be hit, so I want you to come back here once you've hit all the cities, don't do anything else. Now go."

Izuku watched as they disappeared and then smiled a few minutes later once his fire started. It was small at first, so he pulled out his untraceable work phone once again. It was always a good idea to call the authorities in order to let them know of these things, it would get them to send over help, and Izuku needed all the help he could get.

"Hello, there's a fire starting downtown and I don't like how big it's getting. I think that you should send a hero over before the fire burns down the building...help." He hung up and continued watching the flames as several heroes came upon the area they looked like they were a team of sorts, but Izuku couldn't be positive in this case. He only wanted one, at least he thought that he had wanted one, but sometimes he needed more. Before it had been for the money, now it was to keep the other Izuku quiet, and boy did that require lots of effort.

Without a second thought, he jumped off the building he stood atop and glided down using the cloak. He had once watched an old film where an electrical current was run through the fabric in order to make it a glider and that wasn't just a film trick. It worked like a charm and was great allowing him to move over large distances, it also was just plain cool to fly.

The first hero that he saw was one with some weird fin accessory to his helmet which Izuku didn't really mind, it was just the awful gloves that got to him. The color was bad and clashed horribly with the rest of the suit which made Izuku pissed, so he thought he needed to make his anger known by throwing the first knife at the hero's leg which produced a loud scream and received the attention of the rest of the heroes there.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I would like to inform you that today will be the last day that any of you will wear your costumes. I'm looking for my friend so I think that I should make this quick to save everyone's time. There are five of you which is enough for each letter, so let's begin." The heroes had already begun their assault on The Shade, but there was nothing that they could do against so much raw talent and countless hours of practice. They had lost before they even began to attack.

Manual tried to use his quirk in order to suppress him with water, but little did he know that his teammates where in range. He drenched two of them completely as Izuku dodged and used his strength in order to plunge a blade into the heroes shoulder. While in mid jump he continued using his momentum and pulled out the blade before throwing it and the heroes ankle. This wouldn't take him out of the fight, but it sure would allow for Izuku to play with him later on.

In front of him were two more female heroes who Izuku dubbed Fire and Ice by the look of their outfits. One of them looked to be controlling the flames around her and slowly pulling them to herself while the other used the moisture of the air to produce water from her palms which froze and hit the fire. It wasn't a bad strategy, but they had to worry about the black-clothed figure in front of them. He wanted to give them a chance, so he picked up Manuel and threw him at them after doing a half turn and building up a little bit of momentum.

Instantly, they were hit with the bloody figure of Manuel and they looked around the chaos in order to see where he'd come from. Izuku merely waved as he took note of the other two members who were getting into position to try to take him down. One of them had some sort of telekinesis as objects began to fly his way while the other was electricity judging from the design of his costume. It would've been the perfect team, but Izuku had other plans.

Since sparky and telekinetic-person were already drenched, why not just scare sparky into doing something that would result in his own demise. Maybe making him angry would work as well. For this Izuku pulled out the sword after throwing the knife back into Manual and ran for Sparky. The knife went into the other shoulder of the hero and produced an even louder yell. He'd wanted a challenge, this was more of a game, just going through the motions not really having to push his mind so far beyond its limits.

Sparky saw him coming, but knew he had to hold the attack since his teammate was in range, so Izuku wasn't planning on holding his punches. If he could get Sparky to hurt his teammate then he could certainly make it so that this team broke itself apart. That would be the perfect plan if the other person would simply stop trying to hit him with some sort of projectiles.

The objects that were thrown at him were metallic balls and pointed sticks both of them being very small, almost child's play. He deflected them without a thought, almost as if he was playing baseball. From here he threw an object at their faces which he hoped they would catch or at least stop. Predictably, the one with the telekinetic quirk did exactly this and was surprised by the flash that followed.

 _A flashbang grenade, got to love having some of those in my arsenal. I do think that they could've been a bit smarter about it though, haven't they seen what my knives look like. It's almost like they were asking for me to deal with them in such a way._

With the temporary disorientation of the two, Izuku slipped behind them and hit the telekinetic hero in the back with a punch from his metallic coated knuckles and and then proceeded to pull both their arms from their sockets. Izuku heard a feminine scream which indicated that this person was most likely out of the fight for good, but he knew that she wouldn't be one to fight with her hands. With this reasoning he placed a nice and cold piece of metal on her spinal cord, the tech immediately imbedded itself into the skin. His methods had been a bit brutal but Izuku needed to do whatever he could in order to gain an advantage in these cases.

"This'll detect you brain activity, too much and it goes boom. Consider it a warning."He was a man of few words and of bold actions, he didn't have time for niceties.

 _I don't have a quirk, I don't have some god given gift that'll help me in case life gets too hard. What I have is my two bare hands and my brains. If I can't succeed with those things then I will never be able to reform society. The Octopus was a trial run, UA was me testing the waters, this….this is me making a statement. They think that they can beat me by being heroes and taking me in alive, well they have another thing coming. The title of hero will mean nothing unless those true heroes rise up and take it._

He kicked the fallen hero into the water and proceeded to turn his attention to Sparky who was looking worried for his teammate. _What was the relationship between these two? Friends? Lovers? Siblings? It didn't matter to Izuku, he just had a mission, and nothing got in the way of his mission._

The boy hit the hero once, twice, three times. It was never with the sharp side of his blade, he didn't want this to be over just yet. With each hit he humiliated the adult hero more and more. Every slap on the wrist was that of a teacher slapping a child with a ruler, teaching them a lesson. The lesson that Izuku taught was that of not getting involved with someone above your level. He would have continued further, until he saw Fire begin to use her communicator, shit, he had been enjoying himself a little too much and now he needed to hurry up and finish. Before turning his attention back to Sparky he threw a knife at Fire's ear and hoped for the best as taunting of the electricity themed hero began.

"So that team member of yours, pretty hot wouldn't you say, I mean definitely a 8, maybe a 9 if she gets her arms fixed. You wouldn't mind telling me her name though, as my wingman?" Izuku continued speaking as slapped the hero each time with another question. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend? What is she like when she isn't at work? Also how old is she, I do not want to be getting involved in anything illegal, you know what I mean?"

After the assault, the humiliation, and the constant mockery by Izuku, he finally broke and released a surge of electricity that drew upon the surrounding area. The charge could be seen in his fists, cracking with the energy. Sparky threw a wide punch at Izuku, knowing that this one would be the one to put an end to the villain that had made the hero community suffer….

….except, you never throw a wide punch at a trained assassin. Izuku grabbed hold of the hero's hand and tossed him into the large puddle of water where his teammate was lying, probably crying from the pain. Though Izuku was holding a little too close to his opponents hand receiving good amount of electrical energy discharged upon his person, it was nothing compared to the amount that his teammate would get from being in the puddle of water.

He heard a scream and then he finally used his blade on Sparky, slashing an **S** across his back. He also couldn't just leave a hero that would recover and come after him, so he plunged his sword behind his knees and and twisted his hand to either side. This guy would never walk again, that was guaranteed by Doctor Izuku Midoriya who was certified in this matter. It wasn't the first time that the kid had to do something like this.

Then he turned to the women and saw her just twitching in the puddle, probably short circuited the machine he put on her, it was just meant to attach itself to skin. There was a small part of Izuku that was telling him to stop it all, but that part was quiet and had been quiet for so long, today it was a little louder for some reason. He just slashed a small **H** under her eye, a reminder forever of the loss to him, that is if she made it. He didn't need to do anything else, her body was in ruins, and the mental damage would be steep as well.

With two heroes completely incapacitated, Izuku went forth and took a look at the last three. Fire was holding her ear as blood came out, but she seemed to have taken care of the fire, finally putting it out. In the distance he could hear as sirens approached, but they would be too late. He wasn't planning on letting every person here live, so of course there would be one lucky one that carried the message home.

Looking at Ice he knew that she probably could protect her teammates/friends in this situation so he threw a knife straight into her stomach, not even giving her a chance to react. It's not that he didn't want to make this personal, he did, it was just that he'd already made Sparky personal and that was already enough for him. He didn't need to make this any more difficult, he just needed to take out the one that would be of most use to her team.

 _That is pretty much everyone, just fire now. One more and then I can go home and take a bath before writing up a report and explaining what happened to my people. They'll be happy to know that five heroes are going to be out of their chosen career for good thanks to me, and Kurogiri for his ride. I think that this was a nice change of pace, not slow, not anymore. Things have changed quite a bit, and they'll keep changing._

Seeing that the Ice girl was lying on the floor, pulling out his weapon, and using her quirk on herself, he saw no further reason as to why he should bother playing with her. She had just watched her teammates be beaten to a bloody mess. No one saw that and came out the same way, not even Izuku.

Shoving those thoughts, from his head he saw that this Ice chick still wasn't sleeping. As a solution he threw another explosive at her only for her to stop it with her ice quirk, well not the force that pushed her against the ground and rendered her unconscious. It was almost too easy, now he just needed one more and maybe he'd get to play with Manual a bit more...

The hero Fire had lit up and now he understood how her quirk worked, she had just ruined his fun. She was a fire specialized hero since she could absorb the flames and then use the fire that she obtained for herself. Since it was only for fire so she was only useful in this type of situations which made her extremely dangerous at the moment.

Although this woman was very pretty, Izuku didn't need a hero this dangerous out there, she needed to be taken out for good. It was like having another Endeavour out there and he didn't need that. He saw that Manual was barely conscious, trying to help Ice stay alive, so he charged at him, or it looked that way to Fire.

Fire used every bit of the flame that she held in her to throw at the one who had decimated them. She poured every emotion that she was feeling, every string of pain, sadness for her friends, anger at this being who acted so cruelly, fear for what would happen if she stopped with the flame. She saw that her leader, Manual was unconscious now from the blood loss, his injuries had been among the worst among all them as he had been the first one to encounter the "Villain". Finally her flames did stop and her hands steamed from the heat that had just been released.

For a second she thought that it was all over, with her teammates beaten bloody, some never to make a full recovery. Elecstrike was getting ready to propose to her friend, they were going to be so happy together. Now they were both in shambles, but at least the villain was-

 **Shluk!** She felt it and heard the noise as she looked down at her chest, it was a sword, the villain's sword. She tried breathing, but found it increasingly difficult to do so, her heart was starting to speed up, filling her lungs up with blood, the substance that was made to keep her alive, was going to kill her. The sword came out and she turned to look at….a boy? He wore the black robes in one hand he held the bloodied sword, in the other it was his mask, but his face was definitely that of a boy. They had been defeated by a child, she needed to warn everyone….she put her hand to her ear, but her ear was gone.

"Y-y-you-" She couldn't talk and she fell to the ground, but was caught by the boy who just looked at her and nodded, holding her softly and sitting next to her, it wasn't what she would've expected. She'd thought it would be someone much older, someone with more experience in life who had gone though more. Then again this boy had gone through enough to make him commit these actions.

"Shh, it's almost over, you can rest now. You tried to fight and you would've won….you caught me off guard with that large blast. Not even I would've been able to dodge that without a little help from allies." He was whispering now, and stroking her hair gently. He used a bit of her blood to draw **A** on her forehead. "It was that damn Kurogiri, he made it so that I went through his warp gate, I got careless, I let myself enjoy too much, I let Izuku Midoriya speak too loudly. Then you let out that blast and I thought for a second that it was over."

Izuku looked at the other two fallen heroes who were both knocked unconscious, he used their blood and also drew letters on their foreheads as well, **D** and **E**. He smiled at this and looked back at the woman in front of him.

"Izuku Midoriya was the little boy who I had to protect, they were going to kill him if I didn't come out. I was born to help him, but then life got too dangerous for me to go back. I stayed to protect him, it's the only way that he was able to live. I am the Shade not Izuku. I am doing this for him, I hope you understand. " At this point she was dead, so Izuku closed her eyes and started to collect his weapons from the bodies and the floor.

"You did well against five of them on your own, it is far better than I would've expected, I thought that UA was your peak performance." Kurogiri appeared next to him with the rest of his scattered weapons. "I apologize for interfering, but you have yet to tell us your quirk so I didn't know if you could deal with the blast on your own."

The Shade merely put his mask back on and took back every weapon that he had brought with him. It had been a good activity to keep Izuku down in the depths of his mind, but the cops should've been here a while ago, what had happened?

"Hey boss, the fire may have spread to other civilian buildings, so the cops shouldn't bother us. You can thank me later." Dabi appeared around the corner and whistled at the sight in front of him. "Damn, this is something else, I didn't know you could even do something like this. I thought you were just a kid who put heroes in a comatose state in order to make himself feel better for losing mo-"

The fire user didn't know what happened next as his arm was broken in three places and Kurogiri was stopped from helping with a blade to his throat. The pain was extreme and he actually laughed a little because of it. This kid had a serious pair on him and he was glad that he was able to see it in person.

"The broken arm is for not following my directions, I told you only one fire set per city, you disobeyed now you get to suffer the consequences of your actions. If I was your parent you would be better disciplined than this, but I suppose your father has more important things to do that paying attention to you. Kurogiri, home would be nice right about now, after dropping of Dabi at headquarters." And so the scene was left to be found by the ambulances only minutes later, but by then the villains were long gone.

* * *

The mission was a success, Izuku's chosen target saw the message the very next day on a television in a shop. It was time to head to Hosu City to greet an old friend...

* * *

 **AN: Well, that happened. I thought that since I had something to write about in the back of my mind that I should write it down while I still had that idea. This is what happens when Izuku gets carried away and there will certainly be more of this in future chapters. As for Izuku himself, he's in there somewhere, he just needs to speak louder.**

 **Thanks for the support for the story and I will finally be updating Born To Run really soon, I promise. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, see you next time. Toodles.**


End file.
